


Tandem

by whiteroses77



Series: Twofold [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Siblings, M/M, Multi, Pseudo-Incest, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: Companion piece to ‘Twain’. The Wayne Brothers Bruce and Clark Wayne try to return to the previous way of life after meeting lovers Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne, but that’s easier said than done.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This story continues on from Chapter 13 of Twain, but from the Wayne brother’s perspective.

TITLE: Tandem 1/10  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,920  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Companion piece to ‘Twain’. The Wayne Brothers Bruce and Clark Wayne try to return to the previous way of life after meeting lovers Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne, but that’s easier said than done.

Author’s Note: This story continues on from Chapter 13 of Twain, but from the Wayne brother’s perspective.

~B~

Crumpled on the floor of the cave, Bruce Wayne held on to his brother for dear life. Clark was sobbing in his arms, terrified because he had lost control of his newfound powers. He was shaken too, although the incident with the lasers coming out of his brother’s eyes had happened so fast that it had barely registered, what scared him the most was seeing his fearless brother clinging to Clark Kent and crying in terror and despair. 

Even now, Clark desperately held on to Bruce as if he was never going to let go. He carded his fingers through his brother’s black hair and shushed him. Clark’s tears fell against Bruce’s neck and dribbled down into the collar of his shirt. The feeling caused a visceral memory to return to him, of the night that Mother and Father had died. As two little boys they’d both collapsed distraughtly to the ground in each other’s arms, weeping, both pushing each other’s faces down against their necks trying to stop the other from looking at the empty shells lying a foot away, trying to be strong for the other. Clark’s teardrops had wet his neck that night too.

He glanced across the cave, and saw their counterparts talking in hushed tones. He saw the other Bruce Wayne walk over to his uniform, and then return to Clark Kent’s side.

Then Clark Kent and the other Bruce Wayne approached them with serious looks on their faces. He saw sympathy in his own mirrored eyes, and he saw something akin to understanding in the reflection of his brother’s eyes.

Then the alternate Bruce coaxed, “Come on, let’s go up to Alfred.”

He felt his brother nod and sniffle, at the knowing lure of their guardian’s soothing presence. 

~*~

They all entered the kitchen together, and the old man turned around, noticing the rawness in Clark’s eyes. The old man’s brow creased, “Oh Master Clark what is the matter?”

Clark swallowed hard, and like a little boy he trudged across the kitchen and wrapped his arms around their guardian, against his shoulder, he sniffled, “Oh Dad.”

Both Bruce and Alfred saw the looks of shock on their counterpart’s faces. Alfred met Bruce’s gaze and then shook his head, in a 'forget it, this is too important' gesture. The old man hugged Clark and cooed, “Tell your old dad what the matter is.”

His brother whispered, “I almost killed Bruce.”

Alfred rubbed his back comfortingly, “There, there my boy. Have a sit down, and I’ll make some tea.”

Clark nodded along. Then he turned and met their counterpart’s gazes. They still looked surprised especially the other Bruce. It was none of their business really, therefore Bruce shrugged, “At least we can drop the silly Master’s now.”

The other Bruce Wayne shook his head slowly, “I don’t understand why…” 

He turned and glanced at his partner searchingly, and Clark Kent smiled perceptively, “I think he means why the pretence.”

Dad cleared his throat, and revealed, “It was my idea, I thought with the chance that your parents were still alive that it would be easier to connect with us, if you thought our lives were the same as yours.”

He spoke up, and defended, “He’s been our dad a lot longer than our father was.” 

Dad gave him a small smile. “Thank you Bruce.”

His counterpart looked lost for words. 

His brother added quietly, “I’m sorry if that seems strange to you but that’s how it is in our family.”

Clark Kent reached for and put a reassuring hand on his partner’s back and again spoke for him, “It’s not strange, we both understand having surrogate fathers, don’t we, B?”

Finally, the other one nodded, “Yeah, the feeling’s the same I suppose. I guess me and my Alfred didn’t have a Clark to give us hugs and tear down the rules of etiquette.”

Clark Kent murmured, “You have now.”

~*~

They were sitting at the kitchen table now, as Dad brewed some tea. Clark’s tears had dried but his eyes were still red. There was an uncomfortable silence before Kent reached across the table and gently grasped Clark’s hand. He said earnestly, “I know how you feel. Before I got control of my heat-vision, I put someone that I loved in danger, but luckily she wasn’t hurt, and neither was your brother.”

Clark smiled but it was tight and strained, “Only because of you. I honestly don’t know what to do or what to say. I know the Bastions of the Night must be the greatest heroes on your planet with these powers but…”

The other Bruce smiled, “That’s what you call yourselves?”

Bruce replied, “Yes, that’s our team name, what about your team name?”

The other two exchanged glances, then Kent cleared his throat, “Our team is called the Justice League.”

“What are your codenames, you never said?” he wondered.

His doppelgänger’s lips kicked up at the edges, “I’m Batman, and Clark is Superman.”

He nodded, “Yeah I remember you mentioning that name before…” his lips pursed, “A bit simple, but good I guess.” He revealed, “Dad thought of our codenames, I’m Carnwennan and Clark is Caliburn.”

He saw Kent and his Bruce catch each other’s eye again, and a glimmer of amusement shone there. Not understanding that amusement he defended, “They’re the names of…”

The other Bruce smirked, “King Arthur’s dagger and sword, I know.”

Kent smiled with warmth, and said, “Caliburn it suits you.” to Clark. Their attention returned to Clark then, realising Clark had been quiet since he was cut off mid-sentence. “Clark…?” Kent asked.

His brother’s jaw tensed, and he breathed, “I can’t stand it.”

“I know you don’t feel it yet, but these powers are a gift.” Kent coaxed.

Bruce didn’t know what to say or do neither. The powers that he’d seen over the last few days were incredible, and wielded with finesse by Kent. It seemed crazy that Clark didn’t want them. When it came to their own training Clark was a fast learner, always had been, Bruce was sure he could get a handle on these powers. He knew Clark didn’t want to break up their partnership; however, looking at the couple sitting across from them having these powers didn’t seem to hurt them.

He cleared his throat, and put forth “Is there a way for Clark to train so he can get used to them without anyone being around to get hurt. I mean I know you’ll probably need to get back to your own world soon…”

He saw the counterparts glance at each other knowingly. Then Kent nodded, “There is one way, but it would mean him fully embracing his heritage.”

His brother said with contempt, “You mean the alien thing?”

Clark Kent gave him a hard smile, “The Kryptonian thing, yes.”

Clark began shaking his head in defiance, “No… no.”

The counterpart swallowed hard, and then looked towards his Bruce, “Do it.” he said.

He could sense an undercurrent and it put Bruce on guard. He watched as his own counterpart reached into his pocket, and then he held something in his hand. Then slowly he opened his hand. In his palm was a ring that was adorned by a piece of blue meteorite. He sprang up and demanded, “What the hell, that’s the stuff that was killing my brother. What’re you doing with it?”

The other Bruce Wayne pointedly ignored him, and reached out and offered it to Clark. His brother looked wary, he stared into the other’s eyes, and then he blinked slowly and with some sort of faith, opened his palm and then the blue ring was dropped into his hand. As soon as it was there, his brother let out a gasp, and closed his hand around it and Bruce was on alert again. Except, Clark wasn’t in pain, a joyous smile came to his lips, and he whispered, “Oh god yes.”

He glanced around the table, not comprehending his brother’s exultation. He looked at the other Bruce and saw knowingness there, he looked at Kent, and he saw complete kinship there. Kent murmured, “If you don’t want your gifts, then take this as my gift to you, have peace.”

Dad, who had been looking stoically on, finally spoke, “What is the difference between this and Doctor Wayne’s way, may I ask?”

Bruce’s counterpart revealed, “The injections their father gave to him, that you continued to give to him, it was internal, it built up over time, and it became invasive, and overpowered his system. The amount of Kryptonite in this ring will stay at the same level and should be safe.”

“Should be?” Dad questioned protectively.

The expert on all this craziness revealed, “It’s still emitting radiation, I suggest when possible to take a break, and take it off sometimes.”

His own Clark nodded along, and he slipped the ring onto his finger. Again, Bruce didn’t know what to say, but his brother seemed happier than he’d been in days, and that made Bruce happy. 

~*~

His counterpart changed into his uniform, and they gathered to say goodbye. The other Bruce Wayne shook Alfred’s hand and uttered, “Keep up the good work, Alfred.”

“Will do sir, will do.” Dad reassured him.

Then he turned to Clark, he told him, “Look after each other.”

Clark smiled, “That’s what we’ve always done.”

Then Kent approached Bruce, those so familiar eyes sparkled at him. “You know I always wanted a brother growing up, and then I found mine.” He leaned in and he kissed Bruce’s cheek tenderly. He remembered how this man had refused his kiss a couple of nights ago. He hadn’t realised at the time that this man wouldn’t betray his own Bruce, his lover, any more than he would betray his brother. He closed his eyes at the press of lips, and then he opened them slowly. Clark Kent smiled softly, and then turned towards Bruce’s brother.

He pulled him into a hug, and murmured, “If you ever change your mind about the training, just pop over and let me know, okay?”

Clark agreed quietly, “Okay.”

Clark Kent stepped away, and Bruce recited the portal spell. It appeared swirling and electrified, and then their two counterparts stepped through and were gone.

~C~

Clark Wayne watched on as the counterparts disappeared through the portal. As the portal between dimensions blinked out, he fingered the blue meteorite fragment adorned ring on his finger. It was a relief to see them go. Oh, they’d been amiable enough, too amiable in some ways. They’d saved his life and he could only be grateful for that, but they’d also turned it upside down.

Dad patted his shoulder, and then returned upstairs.

Left alone, he could feel his eyes on him, before his brother asked, “Are you okay now Clark?”

He said derisively, “Super…” then he met Bruce’s gaze, and sighed, “I need a drink, a very long drink.”

Clark went upstairs and then he walked into the living room, got the decanter of fifty year old cognac, and filled a glass. He felt like necking the whole bottle, but he didn’t, that would be crass. He took a mouthful. Bruce followed him into the room. He stopped short and then revealed with amusement, “You know that other you…” Clark turned and glowered at his brother. Bruce amended, “That other Clark… told me that he can’t get drunk, he said you wouldn’t be able to either.”

He smiled sardonically, and held up the blue ring, “Thank god for this thing then.” And took a long swig of cognac. He felt his concerned eyes on him again. Clark offered harshly, “Do you want a drink?”

Bruce strolled over and filled a glass. “I better, before it’s all gone.” he uttered.

He shook his head, and went and sat down on the couch. He took another swig. Then Bruce came over and sat on the arm of the couch. He said wryly, “Turning to drink won’t make everything alright.”

He grimaced, “If it did, we’d have been alcoholics by age ten.”

Suddenly, Bruce snapped, “Don’t fucking do this. We’ve survived shit together; always have, by sticking together.”

He sneered, “You want to hug it out? Because that’s just another thing they ruined.”

His brother huffed, “So you’ve banned hugging now, just because two people that we’ll probably never see again fuck each other.”

At the tactless remark, his gaze darted to his brother and he stared at him. He didn’t say anything, couldn’t even think of anything to say. After the last few days being a rollercoaster of emotion, he still felt under pressure. His brow creased, and then he crumbled again, and sobbed, “Bruce.”

He was enveloped into Bruce’s arms, and hugged tightly. His brother hushed him, “It’s okay Bambi. Everything is going to be okay.”

At the use of his boyhood nickname, Clark hugged him tighter. He remembered how Mother always used to call him ‘Clark dear’, and after he and Bruce had watched the animated movie, his brother had starting calling him Bambi, at first teasingly and then eventually with endearment. He smiled brokenly against Bruce’s shoulder, “What are we going to do Honey Bee?”

Bruce pulled back and smiled. “We’re going to get on with our lives, they gave us that ring so everything can stay the same, and it will, I promise.”

“I’m supposed to pretend that someone didn’t tell me that I’m an alien, and pretend I’m not supposed to have all these powers.” 

His brother coaxed, “Hey, didn’t you tell me that that other Bruce said on that alien planet, people didn’t even have powers there.”

He frowned and nodded thoughtfully.

“You see, that means you weren’t supposed to have those powers. It’s a fluke and if that other Clark wants to fly around and shoot fire from his eyes then that’s his business.”

His smile was small. “A couple of the powers would’ve been nice, the micro-vision and the x-ray vision, they could’ve been helpful.”

“That’s the scientist in you talking.”

“Bruce, the other one said my… biological father was a scientist, that’s how he was able to save me and send me off into space in a life pod.”

His brother nodded, “Nature over nurture, you think. I think it’s because you always loved Father’s white coat, and his stethoscope.”

He nodded with a tight smile, “Maybe.” 

He knew it was true, while Bruce wanted to play with toy cars, or play with a toy sword pretending to be Zorro, badgering Clark to duel him. Clark had always taken the opportunity to play with Father’s doctor’s bag.

Clark took another sip of cognac. He confessed, “He seemed so… the other one I mean, he seemed so confident…”

Bruce smirked, “Not at that party he wasn’t.”

He remembered Bruce telling when he got back from the party that Clark Kent had struggled to relax and enjoy himself. He chuckled, “Maybe, but he seemed to really enjoy those powers.” 

He’d tried really hard to be strong, and to cope with what was going on. He grimaced, and finally confessed, “Bruce, it was too much, not just almost killing you, but the hearing thing, it was sickening, and I don’t know how he could be so light-hearted. It wasn’t just the things I heard, there was just too much, just sitting in a room with you I’d be assaulted by sounds, your breathing, your heartbeat…” his brother nodded along as if he could understand, but he couldn’t, nobody could. “…loud and pounding in my ears, everything so loud. The sound of your blood rushing through your veins and arteries, the blink of your eyes, your clothes rubbing together, the sound of you swallowing, the sound of the saliva running down your throat. The sound of digestion…”

Bruce cringed, “Don’t go on please.”

He cringed too, “That’s the thing though the sounds do go on. The sound of this floor creaking, this house settling on its foundation, outside this room, Dad in the kitchen, cooking, water boiling, the stove’s metal expanding with the heat, the flame flickering. Then there are all of Dad’s bodily sounds just like yours. Down in the cave, the sound of the computers, the cooling fans, and the air supply, the bats. Hundreds of them breathing, and squeaking, and their heartbeats and that’s when they’re asleep, and when they wake up and go out the sound of them flying. Outside right now, the gardener and his sounds and beyond that the nearest neighbours and their sounds, and beyond that Gotham, everyone’s sounds, thousands, and beyond that…”

His brother took a long swig of his cognac, and finally Clark shrugged. “I don’t know how he does it. But I know I can’t, and part of me feels guilty for not trying, for not being the hero, he must be.”

“We help people Clark, we help them our way, and we’re good at it.” His brother stated it with assurance.

His fingers curled around the blue meteorite again, and he nodded along. He proclaimed, “We do and we will.”

 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Tandem 2/10  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,507  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: The Bastions of the Night get back to work, and then attend a party.

~B~

His brother fastened the last clasp, and then he pulled his black gauntlets on. Bruce pulled on his cowl and then left the dressing room. He went over and intently checked over Tornado’s paintwork. As Clark entered the main area of the cave, Bruce said, “I still can’t believe it was only the other day that you were throwing Tornado around like a beach ball.”

Clark’s jaw tensed slightly at the reminder. Then he shrugged whatever was bothering him off, and said, “I didn’t choose it, Kent did.”

He smirked, “I know, I was there, anyway its fine, not a scratch.” 

“Are you ready to go?” Clark asked abruptly as he headed for Comet.

He nodded and then the Bastions of the Night both got into their steeds and roared out of the cave, heading for the warehouse district of downtown Gotham.

As they drove, Caliburn said over the commlink, “I hope we’re not too late. It looked as if something was going down a week ago.”

Carnwennan replied, “We have been kind of distracted, with you almost leaving me and Dad alone like that.”

“Like that was my fault, C.” Caliburn grumbled sulkily.

At his partner’s petulant tone, he smiled to himself. Then he commented, “If it was anyone’s fault it was Father’s for making that medicine.”

“He was trying to protect us; he didn’t know it would catch up with me and kill me.”

“I know that, Cal.” He concurred gently.

They pulled to a stop, a couple of streets away from their target. They got out, and met each other. His crime fighting partner reminded him, “We’re supposed to be putting all that behind us. Focus on the mission.”

Together they rappelled up onto the rooftop of the nearest warehouse, then crossed it, and then crossed over to the building looking over their target. Caliburn’s infrared visor came down, and he scanned the warehouse. He grumbled, “The place looks deserted. Whatever the trucks were delivering here last week has already been moved on.”

Carnwennan suggested, “We better go down there and take a look.”

His partner nodded.

~*~

They entered the warehouse. The place was empty apart from a broken off corner of a wooden crate. Carnwennan went over, and looked and saw a small remnant of liquid, the crates previous contents. He called over, “Take a look at this.”

Caliburn came over, and nodded thoughtfully. He got out a mini test tube, and crouched down and collected a sample of the liquid. His partner stood up as he put the stopper in, and then he put it into his utility belt. Caliburn told him, “I’ll run some tests, see what we’re dealing. It might lead us to a new trail.”

~*~

A couple of days later, the CEO of Wayne Enterprises called the boardroom meeting to an end. As the executives trailed out, he pressed the intercom button. He asked his secretary “Is my brother in his office, Sylvia?”

Sylvia told him. “No Mr Wayne, he’s in the Experimental Sciences lab, shall I put you through?” 

“No. I’ll go down.”

He turned off the intercom. Then he made his way downstairs in the elevator.

~*~

Bruce entered the Ex-Sci lab, and found Clark wearing his beloved white coat and safety goggles. Bruce said sarcastically, “You missed a great meeting.”

Clark held up his finger, in a 'wait a minute' gesture. Then he stopped whatever he was doing, remove his rubber gloves and then Bruce saw him reach for and then slip his blue meteorite fragment ring back on his finger again. Then he turned and met Bruce’s gaze. Clark smiled casually, “I’ve told you before we could share the big job if you wanted.”

He shrugged, “It’s okay, and anyway you have your own big job juggling the accounts.”

Clark had always been good at figures, and the science aspects. Clark had jumped at the chance to intern with Lucius Fox down here, while Bruce had gone upstairs to learn how to run the company. 

As they’d learned the ropes at their family business, they had been determined to put their childhood plan into action, to fight injustice whenever they came across it, to stop the Joe Chill’s of this world. They’d come to realise that they couldn’t learn it all by themselves so they’d searched out the best of the best in every field, and used their wealth to hire those experts to come to Gotham and teach them everything they could.

They had spent their weekends and most evenings learning everything from hand-to-hand combat to magic to weaponry until their mentors were satisfied.

His brother nodded, “You’ve always been the ideas man.”

It was true. Whenever Bruce came up with an idea, Clark did his best to find a way to make that idea work and come to fruition. He took a breath and then he motioned to his brother’s hand. “What were you doing just then?”

Clark winced, and the motioned to the lab, “It’s soundproofed in here. It doesn’t block the noises completely, but it’s the best place to do it.”

“Do what?”

“Well, Kent said to take a break from it sometimes, you know.” Then he motioned to his work, “I thought doing it here would give me the chance to practise with the microscopic vision.”

He swallowed hard with confusion, “I thought you didn’t want to… have the powers.”

“I don’t.” his brother denied. “But I’m curious about the science of them.”

He smiled with affection, “Of course.” Then he wondered, “Have you had any luck with that chemical compound we found the other night?”

Clark nodded along. “Yeah, it’s definitely not a type of explosive; though it has similarities to an accelerant it doesn’t have a volatile nature.”

“And that means?” he wondered.

“It means I’ve still got work to do.” he said with a sigh.

Bruce groaned, “Okay.” He hated having to be patient. He needed something to distract him until it was time for action. He reminded his brother, “There’s that party tonight, don’t forget.”

Clark smirked, “I won’t. I need to get back in the saddle.”

~C~

The get together was in full swing. He’d had a few drinks, and was feeling merry. He glanced around the reception room of the luxury Gotham townhouse of an acquaintance. Bruce had disappeared on him. He detached himself from the group of men that he was chatting to; saying, “I’ll see you on Tuesday for that game of squash.” to a buddy of his from work.

As he picked up another drink, he caught a glimpse of Oliver out the corner of his eye, and so he turned the corner and headed in his direction. As he got closer, he saw that his brother was already chatting to their long-time friend. As Clark approached, he noticed a unfamiliar but sexy blonde by Oliver’s side. She wore a little black dress with gold accessories and looked almost bored as she had a sip from a glass of wine.

He licked his lips slowly, feeling the stir of attraction. He moseyed up behind her and murmured next to her golden tresses, “You look fed up; he’s not paying enough attention.”

He saw her body tense for a second, and then she craned her neck and looked up at him. Clark smiled in response. The woman’s eyes widened subtly, and then she uttered back, “I think you’re paying too much attention, stud boy.”

He chuckled disarmingly. Then Bruce and Oliver noticed his arrival. Oliver grinned amiably and said, “Clark, there you are.” He motioned to his companion, “This is Dinah Lance, Dinah this is Clark Wayne, Bruce’s brother.”

The blonde glanced between Clark and Bruce, and then nodded, “I should’ve guessed. Hello, Clark.”

He pursed his lips, and uttered, “Hello, Dinah.” He let his eyes take her in palpably, “Queen, you’re a very lucky man.”

Dinah rolled her eyes. Oliver chuckled nervously, “Not that lucky, we’re just…” Oliver met Dinah’s gaze, stuttered, and then finished, “…friends.”

Clark saw the tension return to Dinah’s frame, and knew Oliver had just made a mistake, not a giant mistake, not one that could affect the future but for now, his ‘friend’ wasn’t happy at his denial of what they could become. 

Then Oliver continued, “Actually, I invited Dinah along to meet you guys. She’s someone you should know.” He met their gazes meaningfully, “She’s impressive.”

He saw Bruce’s gaze assess her with this new information. Clark didn’t need to, he could tell how fit, and supple and powerful her body was, and he could sense the danger radiating off her. It was stimulating to say the least. Bruce said lowly, “We can’t really talk here, why don’t you come over to the Manor and visit at the weekend.”

“Manor…?” Dinah inquired.

They knew Oliver wouldn’t reveal their comradeship to just anyone, so they had to presume Dinah was worth the risk. Clark took a sip of wine, and said, “That’s right, you can relax, and enjoy the delights of Wayne Manor.”

Bruce glanced at him, and then added, “So we can get to know you, discreetly.”

Oliver nodded, “That sounds great.” Obviously happy that they thought his find was worthwhile.

Clark stepped closer again, and whispered to her, “I might be able to find you somewhere to sleep too.”

Dinah’s eyes glinted, but then they narrowed and she said openly, “Your brother was just telling us that you’re thinking of swinging the other way.”

His eyes widened and they darted to Bruce questioningly. Bruce chuckled nervously, “I didn’t say that…”

Oliver spoke up, “No, he didn’t, he was just telling me about Xander Luthor coming onto you, that’s all.” Oliver smirked.

Reflexively, he tensed his jaw. “And that’s funny huh?”

His handsome blond friend swallowed his smirk. “No, but I’ve seen the ladies that you go for, and… man if you swung that way I’d expect you’d go for…” he licked his lips, “…a man more like yourself.”

He studied his friend for a long moment, and then glanced at the athletic blonde siren that he was definitely attracted to, and returned his gaze to her male counterpart. Finally, he smirked, “I guess you’re right.” He purposefully let his gaze linger hungrily on Oliver himself. He licked his teeth, and murmured, “So what about it Ollie?”

His friend looked at him gone out for a few moments, and a little wary and then Oliver saw the gleam in his eye and snorted, “Okay, I guess I deserved that.”

Clark laughed, and nodded, “You did.”

He glanced at his brother and saw tightness in his jaw before he smiled as well, rolling his eyes at him. Then Bruce revealed, “Ollie went to the same school as Xander, I just wondered what his thoughts were.”

He looked to Oliver, “So what did you have to say?”

“Not much.” The blond shrugged, “It’s true we both did go to Excelsior Prep, but we were really young, and he was gone as soon as his dad died. What I remember most is he was eager to fit in, but wanted everything his own way. He wasn’t there when he hit puberty so I didn’t know he was into guys.”

He nodded along, from what Xander had told him in the gardens when he came to Wayne Manor to see him, it had been a surprise to Xander when he realised that he liked Clark after all these years of their acquaintance. It had surprised Clark too. He couldn’t deny to himself he’d sometimes been curious to explore more of his sexuality than he’d previously attempted. He’d never considered Xander Luthor as a partner in the exploration, but now maybe it was an option after all.

He remembered the shock of seeing Kent and his Bruce kissing each, not chastely either but with slow hunger. It had been disturbing and mesmerizing. Clark swallowed hard and shook off the memory. He glanced around, and caught his brother looking his way. He smiled tightly in return and segued, “I’m going to get another drink.”

~*~ 

As he got himself a drink, he spied his sexy redheaded playmate across the room; he smiled and then headed for her. She was just what he needed right now. 

Vicki saw him heading her way through the crowded lounge, and she smiled, and stepped closer. He caught her slender arm, and pulled her in the other direction and behind the wall. He pressed her gently against it, and stepped even closer, “Hello baby.”

He leaned and kissed her with the confidence of shared experience. She returned the kiss, as if there was any chance, that she would deny him. He hummed and pulled back and held her gaze intently. Vicki raised an eyebrow, “It seems you’re feeling better than you did last week.”

He’d never actually found out what had happened the night that they’d sent Clark Kent out with his brother. From what had been said, Clark had been nervous and quiet most of the night. Unusual for him yes, but not enough to alert his acquaintances to the counterfeit. He caressed her cheek, and then her painted lips. “Yes, it was a nasty old business, but I’m back now. And I’ve missed you.” he emphasised.

His girl laughed coyly, “Let me guess, Bruce is with Julie tonight?”

He shook his head, “Bruce is around here somewhere, I don’t know if Julie is here, but you’ve always been my…” he smiled slowly, “…favourite reporter.”

“Charming as always Mr Wayne.” She replied wryly.

He held his hand out to her, and whispered secretively, “Come with me.” She took his hand and he led her to the door, he asked, “Did you bring your car?”

~*~

They entered the Wayne tower penthouse. As soon as they left the elevator, he pulled her into his arms, and took her yielding mouth. His fingers tangled in her hair, and he opened her mouth with his and kissed her with hunger. “Ah yes Clark.” she gasped.

He smiled at how needy she was. It was all the times that they’d shared together; she knew how good it could be between them. He knew she’d already be getting wet for him. He guided her away, so she was standing in front of him, gazing lustfully at him, as he ran his hands up the shapely legs, and pushed her white cocktail dress further up her shapely tanned thighs. She wore no stockings on this balmy spring evening, so the first piece of lace he saw was her pink panties. He smiled and ran his thumb over the front, and she squirmed slightly and giggled. He licked his lips knowingly, and she whimpered, “God, don’t do that.”

“No?” he asked suggestively.

She licked her own lips, “Oh you’re definitely back aren’t you?”

 

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Tandem 3/10  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,574  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark lets off some steam, but it’s not an end to his worries.

~C~

Again, their lips met as he effortlessly hefted Vicki up, and instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist. The fabric of her white cocktail dress rucked up her shapely thighs. She whimpered softly feeling his passion, and grinded down onto his crotch. He hummed at the delightful pressure; he caught her hips in his hands and grinded up to meet her. Damn he needed this. He needed to lose himself in her, forget about all the craziness of the last few days, the crazy thoughts, and feelings that had become so tangled up in his mind since their visit from an alternate twisted reality.

She gasped quietly, “Oh darling.” her hands cupped his face, and she kissed his throat. He groaned in pleasure. His hand found, and cupped her breast, and he massaged it gently. He hefted her higher and then he bowed his head, and through the fabric of her white dress, he sucked her nipple until it peaked.

He pulled back to admire her and saw the thin white material had become translucent, and revealed her rosy areola. He groaned and sucked it back into his mouth. 

She caught the back of his head and bucked against him again, and her thighs tightened around him, needy and wonderful.

Clark carried her through the penthouse to the bedroom, and laid them down on the bed with Vicki on top of him. He rolled his hip suggestively, teasingly. Vicki smiled smugly; she knelt up on the bed, and then leaned over and unzipped him. She leered when she released him, “I think you need to catch up.” 

“I think you should make me.” He murmured.

Then he guided her down to him and she took his hardening cock into her talented mouth. He groaned, and then watched her go down on him.

It was good; she was always good. She sucked the glans strongly, and then began taking more of the length on each descent, her lips clinging on every rise. He knew that Vicki knew what she was doing, and so his mind wandered and he remembered how thinking of Julie or Vicki alone hadn’t turned him on enough to ignite the laser-vision thing. It was crazy, he didn’t know why not because she was doing a bang up job of it right now. His fingers tangled in her fiery hair. “That’s right baby.” He encouraged her.

As she took his cock into her throat, he growled as he reached his limit, before he had to take those pink lacy panties off. He guided her off him, and met her gaze, he smiled, and they came together and kissed each other intently. He gathered the hem of her white cocktail dress and slipped it up over her body, and when it was in his hands, he rolled them over, and he dropped it over the side of the bed. As he had guessed, she wasn’t wearing a bra, and her breasts bounced as she fell back onto the mattress. Then she was laid out for him with only her pink panties on. 

Kneeling up, he began on the buttons of his own dark blue shirt. He smiled down at her as she watched him undressing for her. He stood up, with his cock erect and pointing at her. He got rid of his black pants and his boxer shorts together. Naked, he lowered himself down to the bed. He took her hard nipple into his mouth and relished it, relished hearing Vicki’s whine. Her fingers threaded through his hair with need. Then he left her breast, and kissed down her flat stomach, and then his mouth homed in and he mouthed her through the pink lace. Those fingers in his hair tightened, and she bucked up against his mouth with pure need.

It was a need that he was only too willing to fulfil. Clark scooted back, and he dragged her damp panties down, she helped, kicking them off her feet and then he tossed them into the chair in the corner of the bedroom.

Eagerly, he returned his head between her thighs, to her pussy, and Vicki writhed against his mouth, pressing up, and opening up for him. She was so ready and so was he. He lifted up, got a condom from the night table drawer, rolled it on, and then braced himself. She cried out in rapture as he slid into her. He met her lust filled eyes and then he thrust up hard into her, so wet and tight again and again, and Vicki whimpered with passion, and held onto his ass with her painted nails.

Slowly the bedroom door began to open.

Clark turned his head as he heard the bedroom door open; he wondered if it was a Wayne Enterprises security guard, he hadn’t let the staff know that he was going to be here tonight. It was always awkward when someone disturbed you mid-tryst, because there was no way to hide what you were doing. He prepared himself for a flutter of apologies that he knew was going to come their way. However when the door opened, the interloper wasn’t embarrassed, instead he raised a dark eyebrow, and nonchalantly walked in carrying a glass of wine. He picked up Vicki’s pink panties from the armchair where Clark had thrown them, and then he took a seat only a few feet away. 

He met his gaze inscrutably. Knowing someone had just entered because Clark had ceased his thrusting; Vicki raised and turned her head to look. Bruce smirked at both of them, “Continue please, don’t let me stop you.”

Vicki held Bruce’s gaze for a long moment and then asked wryly, “It’s going to be one of those times, is it?”

Suddenly, he felt in turmoil. They’d done this so many times and not just with Vicki or Julie, with no qualms or guilt just for the fun of it. Now, he was naked with his cock snug inside his girlfriend’s pussy, and for the first time, he wasn’t sure if Bruce should be here, not that he didn’t want him here, it more that he now questioned whether it was right or not. 

It was another thing that their counterparts Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne had rocked the boat on.

There was silence, as the question hanged in the air. Then his brother gave him a small leering smile, and took a sip of wine and with that Clark’s body responded. He groaned softly as his cock twitched inside her, and her pussy got tighter and wetter, so he knew Vicki wasn’t adverse to it. So he said to Vicki, “Do you want to go and say ‘hello’?”

His lover groaned with desire, as he withdrew from her, and then she stood up and naked and sexy she walked over to Bruce. She purred, “Hello Bruce.” 

His brother put down his glass of wine, before he pulled her into his lap, and he kissed her ravenously.

Clark exhaled gently, and then he reached for his erection, and jerked it slowly. His brother seemed more turned on for Vicki tonight than even Clark was. He heard Bruce whisper against her lips, “Do you want to suck me?”

He’d made his choice, and so he threw caution to the wind, and murmured, “There’s more room over here on the bed.”

Bruce and Vicki met his gaze, and then followed his suggestion. Bruce undressed on the way to the bed, and took a seat sitting beside Clark. Vicki began to position herself to give Bruce the pleasure he’d asked for, but Clark grabbed her and moved her so she could reach Bruce’s cock, and Clark could reach her from behind. Bruce held his already erect cock in his fist, and Vicki leaned in and sucked it. Clark gazed at her curved ass and her sweet wet pussy, and then he pressed in and ate that sweetness. 

He hummed, and swallowed. Then he held her hips tightly, focused on her clit, licked, and flicked his tongue with abandon, until she was whimpering around his brother’s cock. God he loved that sound. He pulled back and licked his lips. He saw his brother was watching intensely. Reflexively, he licked his lips again.

Bruce moaned, “Oh fuck yes.”

Clark’s chest heaved, suddenly feeling off balance being his focus, but then Bruce returned his gaze to Vicki, and he cupped the back of her head and groaned, “Vicki darling, you do that so well.”

He sighed in some kind of relief, and then his own gaze found Vicki again. He caressed her so sweet cheeks, and then his eyes found her tidy little asshole. It wasn’t something that they normally did, that he normally thought of, but… he leaned in and he ran his tongue over it. Vicki’s body twitched. Hmm it wasn’t bad. He did it again, and Vicki let out a muffled whine. He smiled against it, and then he noticed Bruce was watching him across the smooth subtle length of Vicki’s back again. His brother raised an eyebrow at him. Clark answered the silent question, “It’s not bad.” Then he did it again and worked his tongue against it.

Bruce let out a rumble, “I didn’t know wanted to eat ass, Clark.”

Almost losing his life and the events surrounding it had made him appreciate his life even more than before. He smirked against the soft little hole, “Life’s for living, Honey Bee.”

His brother’s nostrils flared. Clark held his gaze, and kissed a sweet globe, then he licked his own finger, and he pressed it gently into that little hole. Vicki’s whimpers became a grunt, and she pulled off Bruce’s cock. She glanced back sharply, and gasped, “Please.”

He thrust it gently and asked teasingly, “Please stop, or please I want you in my ass.” 

She breathed erratically, and then she said, “I don’t want to do… that.”

He leaned down and breathed against her little hole teasingly, “You don’t want to satisfy me and Bruce at the same time.”

At the suggestion, Bruce moaned, and his turgid cock flexed against Vicki’s lips at the idea. But Vicki stated with passion, “I’ll satisfy you and your brother senseless, but not using that hole.”

He met Bruce’s gaze, and then his brother reached into the night table drawer. He ripped the packet, and then rolled the condom on his erect cock.

Clark raised a brow, and then dragged her upright, her back to his chest and leaned in over her shoulder and kissed her mouth, “Now there’s an offer.”

She whined as Clark’s lips left her, and then they were replaced by Bruce’s lips. She was gathered backwards into Bruce lap, and she swore as she lowered herself on his erect cock. Clark watched her as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the slow descent for a minute, and then she opened her eyes and met Clark’s gaze. Then without request, she removed his condom and leaned forward and she took Clark’s cock back into her mouth. She sucked it until it was throbbing, just as his brother's throbbing cock thrust inside her. 

Again, their passion filled eyes met over their lover’s back. Perspiration gathered at the edges of Bruce’s hair, and around his neck. Clark groaned as his desire caught up with him, and then reached over and got another condom out of the bedside drawer. He guided Vicki away from his cock, she looked tousled and sweaty and gorgeous. He kissed her, and uttered, “Get ready for me Baby.” Then he took the condom out of its wrapper, rolled it on.

She glanced over her shoulder at Bruce and smiled sultrily, lifted up, turned, scooted back and sat down on Clark's cock. She mewled softly, “Damn I think you two should be called the Bastards of the Night instead.”

He remembered when the keen reporter had confronted them with her discovery, and how they’d convinced her not to tell the world their secret. Clark and Bruce shared an amused look between them, and then he held her trim waist and began thrusting, making her cry in ecstasy. 

In his passion, his gaze found Bruce’s condom covered cock, throbbing, wet and glistening, and felt kind of guilty for taking away Vicki’s pussy. His focus rose until he looked Bruce in the eye. He knew Bruce had seen him looking, and he saw a look in his brother's eyes that he’d seen in the past. Clark breathed harshly, and then he guided Vicki’s hand down to Bruce’s cock. He almost left his hand there wrapped around hers on his brother cock, but he didn’t he let go.

His back became slick with sweat, as he thrust up into her again and again, his hips never stopping, striving for release, watching her jerk his brother off, though it was clumsy because of Clark’s thrusts. She whimpered and urged him on. In return, Bruce watched intently as she rode back on Clark, and thrust into her tight fist. When Vicki cried out her ecstasy, “Yes, god yes, Clark yes.”

Bruce lunged up and took her gasping mouth. Bruce's open eyes met Clark’s over her shoulder, and finally, Clark’s orgasm shook through him, and he shot his come into the condom. 

As Bruce hauled her exhausted body off him and over to him, Clark slumped down to the side of them wonderfully drained. He watched as she took back his brother’s cock. Bruce thrust into her furiously, his brother’s muscled body strung with tension.

She trembled, and she whimpered, “Shit oh Bruce.” as she had another orgasm, she shook until finally she stilled. Relaxed and sated now, Clark watched diligently, as Bruce gritted his teeth and held her to him as he jerked up into her. Clark wondered why his brother was being so tight lipped tonight; he wasn’t usually so quiet in the throes of passion. He watched Bruce panting and staring at the ceiling as his body became calm again. 

To be honest, Clark felt disappointment; it was always exciting to see and hear Bruce come. At his own thoughts, Clark swallowed hard with uneasiness as he remembered Kent and his Bruce. He bet they enjoyed seeing each other come too, though of course they were coming for each other. ‘Damn Superman and Batman.’ he thought. He purposely returned his focus to his girlfriend.

A sated smile came to her lips as she rested her head sideways on Bruce’s shoulder. She held Clark’s gaze and breathed through smudged lips, “You’re definitely fighting fit.”

He grinned with satisfaction, and he leaned up and in and kissed her. He felt Bruce’s hot breath cover his cheek. They were so close and he groaned softly in response, and then pulled back. Then he watched his brother kiss her too.

He blew out a breath, and then removed his condom. He stood up and disposed of the used condom. Then naked he walked over to the chair and he picked up the glass of wine that his brother had brought in with him, and swigged it down. He turned to see Bruce's eyes were on him. Clark told them, “I’m going to get another drink, who wants one?” 

 

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Tandem 4/10  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,544  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark does some research and meets with Xander Luthor.

~C~

The following day, Clark was down in the cave when the result from the test of the substance they found at the warehouse came in. He was incredulous. He paced the cave and then he read it again. He used the intercom and called upstairs, “Dad is Bruce up there with you?”

“No, Clark, he’s in the gymnasium. Shall I send him down to you?”

“No, I’ll come up there.” he said.

As he left the cave, he chuckled to himself. He knew Bruce didn’t like being in the cave, he only tolerated it to save face and so Clark didn’t tease him about his fear of their colony of leathery winged friends.

When he entered the kitchen, he was still smiling with amusement. Sitting at the kitchen table, Dad saw his smile, and he smiled in return, “My boy, I thought I was never going to see that sunny smile again after the uproar we had last week.”

He gazed softly at him, loving how Dad accepted his decision and moved on. He revealed, “I was just remembering when Bruce and I found the cave when we were kids. Bruce had come down with chicken pox, and Father wouldn’t allow us to play together in case he gave it to me.”

“If I remember right, you spent your days tucked away in the library reading.” Dad concurred.

He took a seat at the kitchen table. “That’s right. I came across an old leather-bound diary by a Wayne ancestor, which detailed his role in the Underground Railroad, secreting runaway slaves to freedom.”

“I suppose heroes run in this family.” 

Clark nodded along fondly, “After Bruce was well again, I told my brother about it. And you know Bruce, always wanting an adventure; he was all for finding the secret base.”

Dad smiled. “Then you confided to me your plan, and I thought it was a jolly adventure, so I asked Cook to make you a packed lunch. Then you two set off together examining every room in the mansion, including the wine cellar, and the silver closet.”

He confirmed, “It took days but finally we found the secret entrance, and inched our way down the stone staircase. I remember as we reached the ground, we disturbed the bats that were there, and in complete panic, we ran back up the stairs as quickly as our little legs could carry us, and we hid in our bedroom.”

“You didn’t reveal to me what you’d found until years later, when you asked me to support another plan.” Dad revealed. 

“It took a couple of days until we were brave enough to go back down and try again, but Bruce has never been completely comfortable.”

His brother entered the kitchen, wiping sweat from his brow with a towel. He saw his brother swallow hard in reaction of them talking about his fears openly. But with him and Dad, his brother knew he didn’t have to be ashamed. Bruce told them,   
“Clark used the cave as a bolster after Mother and Father died, telling me if we could be brave enough to go in the bat cave, then we could get through anything together.”

Dad stated, “That is why you wear a bat symbol on your uniforms; it is the symbol that my boys can overcome all odds.”

Clark reached out and patted Dad’s shoulder with affection.

Then Bruce wondered, “So Dad called me on the intercom, what’s up?”

He revealed, “That compound we found at that warehouse, I got the results back…”

“And…?” his brother urged.

“And it’s fertilizer.”

“What? If it was just fertilizer why did it take you so long to figure out what it was?” Bruce questioned.

“There are unknown chemicals in it, it isn’t like usual fertilizer. The usual genetically modified ingredients have been modified even more.”

“So someone is just storing fertilizer in that warehouse… damn I was sure there was something more to it.”

Clark concurred, “It was strange finding it in a warehouse in Gotham.” He shrugged, “Maybe I should get Xander’s opinion on it.”

His brother frowned, and questioned, “What the hell would Xander Luthor know about fertilizer, apart from the horseshit he’ll have to spout if he wants to become president.”

He chuckled, and then revealed, “There is a division of Luthorcorp involved in the agriculture and fertilizer industry, he’s got a fertilizer plant in a place called Smallville.”

Beside them, Dad gasped, and Clark and Bruce turned to look at him. Dad looked wary and then he told them, “That’s the place where your father got the meteorites from for the tests for your medicine.”

With surprise, Clark and Bruce met each other’s gaze. Bruce’s eyes narrowed, he muttered, “Shit I didn’t take them seriously.”

“Who…?” Clark asked.

“The others, Kent told me that on his world, Luthor was corrupt.”

He snorted and shook his head, “First of all, we both know things aren’t the same on our worlds, and second, if the fertilizer even came from Luthorcorp, all we would know is that Xander might be trying to improve his fertilizer recipe that’s all.”

“Why are you defending him?” Bruce demanded tersely.

His brow creased, “I’m not. We just don’t know the facts.”

Bruce motioned to Clark’s ring, “Okay, compare that stuff to what’s in that sample of fertilizer, then we’ll know.”

~*~

He ran the tests comparing the fertilizer sample to a dose of his old medicine made out of the meteorites, as his brother had demanded. Then he returned upstairs to reveal the result. “The elements are similar but not exactly the same, there’s a variation.”

“But it’s the closest thing you’ve found.” Bruce pushed.

“Yes but…”

“But nothing, I think we should investigate Luthor, and see if we have reason to be worried.”

Clark smiled tightly. “Okay, we’ll find out, I’ll ask him myself.”

~*~

Clark drove his blue Lamborghini through the streets of Metropolis. As he pulled up at the traffic lights at the intersection between Luthorcorp and the Daily Planet building, his gaze fell on a woman crossing the street toting a large purse and a takeout coffee cup. Clark pulled his sunglasses down his nose and checked out the beautiful brunette. Halfway across the lights changed and someone behind beeped at him to continue on, but Clark let the beauty get across the road. She turned and met his gaze and gave him a wave of thanks. Then he saw her notice him, and she raised her eyebrow in admiration and he grinned back. He enjoyed the view as she walked on.

Then Clark pushed his sunglasses back up the bridge of his nose, and then drove off.

He pulled his car into a parking space at Luthorcorp Plaza. He got out, straightened his suit jacket, and then headed for the reception. As he walked through the lobby with confidence, he felt appreciative eyes on him; it was nothing new. He removed his sunglasses as he approached the reception desk. He smiled at the attractive blonde manning the desk. “Hello, could you tell Mr Luthor that Mr Wayne is here to see him.”

Reflexively, she smiled in return. “I’ll just call up.” She got on the phone, and then after a moment, she covered the mouthpiece, and apologised, “I’m sorry, Mr Luthor has a busy schedule today.”

Knowingly, he asked, “Is that Mr Luthor’s personal assistant?” The receptionist nodded, and so he held his hand out for the handset. It wasn’t protocol but she handed it over. He murmured, “Thank you.” and then he put the phone to his ear, “Hi, yes I understand, but I really think you should check with Mr Luthor himself, tell him it’s Clark Wayne that's here to see him.”

He was on hold for only ten seconds, before she was back on the line, “Yes Mr Wayne, go to elevator one, and input code 336BC.”

“Thank you.” he uttered.

He handed the phone back to the receptionist. He put his sunglasses in his inside pocket. He turned and headed for elevator one. He entered, and then tapped in 336BC. The elevator set off, and Clark smirked at recognising the significance of those digits. He fixed his hair as the elevator car took him all the way up to the penthouse. 

The doors opened and he stepped out into a nice apartment, the colours were a little cool for his taste, he had always been drawn to warm or vibrant colours, that’s why he had insisted on the colours on his and his brother’s uniforms. A moment later, the man he had come here to see was in sight. He smiled affably in greeting, “Hello, Xander, thanks for seeing me.”

The handsome bald headed man tried for nonchalance, even though Clark could see a sparkle in his eyes. “You’re welcome here anytime Clark, come in.”

Clark followed him into the lounge saying, “I know that you’re busy today.”

“Nonsense.” Xander went to the mini bar, and offered, “Would you like a drink?”

“Cognac if you have some.” He chose.

“A man after my own heart.” His host murmured as he poured them a snifter each. He turned and handed Clark his glass. Clark swirled the liquid in the glass, and then walked over to the floor to ceiling windows and looked out at the view of the bright sister city.

Xander Luthor observed him for a long moment, and then he commented amiably, “My father was a connoisseur of brandy, and had built up a fine collection. I intend to enjoy every last glassful until his whole collection is gone.”

Clark could glimpse the undertone of spite in those words. He smirked softly, strolled across the lounge and took a seat on a couch, and got comfortable, and then commented, “You want to defy your father, is that what the elevator code is all about?” 

His host raised a pale brow in question and then joined him sitting there. Clark shrugged, “336BC is the year Philip II of Macedon died, and Alexander came to the throne.”

Xander’s mouth opened a touch in surprise, then his tongue swiped his lips, and he uttered, “You’re full of surprises, Clark.”

Clark sipped his cognac, and asked wryly, “You told me in my garden that you were interested in knowing me better.” He emphasised the knowing. “But you seem surprised that I might have some general knowledge.”

Xander reached out to Clark’s knee, “Don’t be insulted, as I said I never paid full attention before, that’s my oversight.”

He glanced at the hand on his knee and smiled, “I’m not insulted, Xander. I suppose I’ve been just as guilty of that.” He sipped at his glass. “Tell me about yourself.”

The other man smiled with pleasure at his interest in him, “Well… as you’ve already gathered, Alexander the Great is my hero.”

He nodded, “Didn’t Alexander go mad in the end, want to rule the world, and start believing he was a god?”

Xander nodded, “They say it was grief because he lost his best friend and lover.” He took a drink of cognac, and confessed, “I can’t imagine loving someone that much that losing them would affect my judgement.”

Clark thought about Clark Kent and how his best friend was his lover. He wondered how Kent would cope without his Bruce. He swallowed hard thinking of his own best friend, how it tore his brother apart inside when he was dying. He knew it would tear him apart if he were to lose Bruce.

He uttered softly, “I can imagine.”

Xander’s eyes widened, and then he turned his head and sipped from his glass with a smile on his lips. Clark watched him, aware that Xander was taking the declaration potentially for his own. He didn’t want to spoil their rapport by setting him right, so Clark urged, “Alexander felt as though he was overshadowed by his father…”

“I know how he felt, my father Lionel built this company from nothing, he died when I was a child but I still feel him judging me.”

He knew the heartache of losing a parent or in his case both parents. His brow creased as he realised with what he now knew, he’d lost three sets of parents in his life, the biological ones from that other planet, his first adopted parents, the ones that were Clark Kent’s mom and dad, and he’d lost his real ones, the ones that he remembered, Mother and Father. Thank god, he hadn’t lost Dad. But this wasn’t about him. So he asked gently, “How did your father die?” 

“He took me on a business trip, my mom was against it, but I was grateful for some attention, so we went to buy a fertilizer plant in the middle of nowhere. We were caught in a freak meteor shower…”

He felt nervous knowing his own connection to that place. He asked, “That’s how he died?”

Xander reached up and ran his hand over his bald scalp, “This happened that day, and Lionel got injured, a slither of the meteorite got lodged in his side, and pierced his liver. It didn’t kill him, a passing motorist found my dad at the side of the road, and then they found me and got us to hospital. But the doctors couldn’t extract it all. In the end, it turned to cancer.”

“I’m sorry.” He said with sympathy.

Xander muttered, “I’m not.”

Clark knew he couldn’t really mean that, so he gave him a crooked smile, and Xander smiled in return. His companion put down his brandy snifter on the side table. Then he stood up, and took his glass from him and put it with his on the table, and then he urged, “Come on, let me show you something.”

He stood up, and followed Xander Luthor into what turned out to be his bedroom. Clark eyed the bed, remembering Xander’s proposition when he came to see him. However, Xander ignored the bed, and motioned to a display on the wall. Clark approached but suddenly felt queasy. It wasn’t the same as the feeling of the blue meteorite poisoning he’d suffered, but he instantly recognised it. He stopped and took a step back and the sickliness faded. 

Obliviously, Xander pointed, “Do you see that green jagged one? That’s the one the doctor’s dug out of my father’s side.”

He gazed at the morbid display, and then motioned, “So all these are meteorites?”

His host nodded, and joked, “They’re like skittles; they come in a rainbow of colours.”

He stared at the array of colours, green, red, a multi-coloured one, a black one, and a tiny gold looking one. Clark licked his lips nervously, and he subtly turned his ring around on his finger, so the meteorite was facing inwards, and then asked lightly, “Every colour except blue huh?”

Xander chuckled as if he’d just recognised the fact, “That’s right; we never found any that colour.” He met his gaze and with a raised brow murmured, “Not quite the rainbow then.”

He smiled at the obvious gay innuendo. 

 

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Tandem 5/10  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,661  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce talk after Clark’s meeting with Xander, and then Clark and Bruce set out to try Bruce’s idea.

~C~ 

Clark knew why the Luthor’s had never found any blue meteorites; it was because Thomas Wayne had collected them all up to make his son’s medicine. He segued, “So I guess you didn’t buy the crap factory in the end.”

His host chuckled, “Actually, nothing could stop Lionel completing a deal. Fertilizer is actually quite a money maker, feeding the world is a necessity after all.”

Feigning ignorance, he asked, “Definitely, but isn’t it all horse manure?”

Xander eyed him for a moment, and then said with pride, “Luthorcorp’s L3 MetaK is the most popular fertilizer on the market.”

He asked amiably, “What’s so special about it?”

His host glanced quickly at the meteorites, fast but Clark noticed it. Xander caught the knowingness on his face. He admitted, “That’s right.”

Pretending surprise, he joked, “Really, so it grows space corn or something?” 

Xander snorted in reaction.

Clark urged, “So what does the K stand for?”

Xander replied, “Honestly, it took that many trials to get the formula right.”

He nodded along, “What was wrong with trial A through to J?”

Xander narrowed his gaze, and then revealed, “The produce grew exponentially, looked great on the outside, but had a rotten core.”

It made him remember what Bruce had said about what Kent had told him, about his Luthor being corrupt, and how Bruce questioned Xander’s morality now. As he considered the idea that Bruce was right, Xander leaned in slightly, “You’re not thinking about getting Wayne Enterprises into the fertilizer business are you?”

Clark really wished he could get a better look at the composition of the other colours of meteorites. He turned and he sat down on the bed and smiled, “I’m just curious.”

Xander’s pale eyes sparkled again, then he sat down on the bed beside Clark, and then his hand covered Clark’s thigh, “I hoped that was why you were here.”

He swallowed hard, and glanced down at the hand on his thigh. “Xander, I…I…”

At his uncharacteristic stutter, Xander purred under his breath, and hummed, “Yes, that’s right.”

Feeling another man’s touch was unnerving and kind of exciting at the same time. He met his gaze, and admitted, “Your proposition has made me curious. I’ve never… shared…” he stopped because he was going to say shared intimacy with another man, but that wasn’t true, he and his brother didn’t really touch during their threesomes but there was intimacy. He took a breath and unconsciously looked at Xander through his eyelashes, he confessed, “I’ve never had sex with another man.”

Xander’s caressing hand travelled up his thigh to Clark’s crotch, he asked with an encouraging tone, “Would you like to?”

His research mission was forgotten as his cock responded to that touch. He fell back against the mattress and groaned softly, “God, Xander after all these years, why now?”

His pursuer leaned in over him, his eyes soft but watchful and confessed, “I watched you at that party the other week, and despite your reputation with the ladies, you were so wide eyed and unsure, and for the first time I saw the real you under all that bravado. I liked it, Clark.”

He felt a shudder of distaste go through him, as he finally made the connection. It was Clark Kent that Xander had seen and had been drawn to. It wasn’t actually him that Xander wanted. However, he felt the man’s breath on his lips as he leaned in closer and his hand still on his cock, and knew that despite Xander’s misconception, the thrill of trying something new was intoxicating. His nerves were replaced by excitement. This man wanted him. Clark was used to feeling the pride of being desired. A bed was his playground. He had told his brother that life was for living, and that’s what he intended to do.

He closed the gap between them further, and murmured, “It’s not bravado, darling. It’s the way I am.”

The handsome bald man’s focus was on Clark’s lips as he whispered, “I want your innocence, Clark.”

Still so close, he let his fingertips caress his smooth head. A flutter of nerves danced around his body, as he asked unsurely, “You want to fuck me? You want to be the dom isn’t that what it’s called?”

“No.” Xander’s nostrils flared with desire, he admitted roughly, “I’ve heard what they say about you, the gossip, I want...” His palm massaged Clark’s cock through his suit pants.

With smug pride, he smiled slowly. He let his caressing hand travel down Xander’s back and caressed his ass through his suit pants. “You want what I’ve got huh?” He licked his lips, “Now that is quite doable.”

The other man reached back and halted his hand on his ass. He said with mild contempt, “I told you, I don’t want you like this, all the arrogance, I want what I saw that night…”

Clark narrowed his eyes, at another reminder that it was Kent that he wanted and not him. Although going on what he had seen of Clark and Bruce’s relationship, Clark Kent was well beyond the innocence that Xander thought he saw in him, shy maybe a little unsure in new surroundings but not innocent. He remembered Ollie saying that as a kid Xander had wanted everything his own way. He took a breath, and then purposefully looked at him through his lashes. He said with exaggerated demureness, “I’m sorry Xander, I think I understand now, you want me to be sweet and pure, you want my big cock up your ass, but you still want to be in control.”

Xander grimaced, pulled away, stood up, and agitatedly paced the bedroom.

Clark sat up and with his elbows on his knees, he watched him with amusement, and then he said wryly, “I guess I’m not what you really want.”

Xander harrumphed.

Clark’s gaze found the meteorite fragments on display. He took a breath, and slipped his ring off his finger. The chaos of the world came at him all at once, but he gritted his teeth and with determination, he used his microscopic-vision to scan the meteorites, and he put the chemical compounds he saw to memory. The world quietened in that moment and as his sight returned to normal, he turned and saw Xander rooted to the spot, but he wasn’t looking his way, he was frozen mid pace. Clark’s eyes widened as he realised he’d slipped into super-speed in his eagerness to get his scans done without Luthor noticing. 

He realised he didn’t know how to return to normal speed. He hadn’t allowed Kent to get to that lesson. With no alternative, he took a breath, reached for his ring, and slipped it on.

Time seemed to jolt as he returned to normal. He felt dizzy and slumped a little on the bed.

The bald man turned then, and saw him lounging there and glared, “Don’t Clark just don’t.”

He knew he thought he was teasing him, and he couldn’t explain that he wasn’t, so he stood up, and approached him slowly. He caught his gaze, and earnestly told him, “I’m sorry, I think I should just leave.”

Xander Luthor winced, “I’m sorry too, I must’ve seen a mirage, something too good to be true.”

~*~

He returned home, parked in the garage, and then went up to the house. He glanced at his watch, and seeing the time, he went upstairs to his brother’s bedroom. He knocked once, and entered. It was late afternoon, the time between working at the office, and going out, either on patrol or to party, when his brother normally took a power nap. When he entered, he found Bruce wasn’t asleep as he expected, he was on his balcony staring out towards Gotham with his arms folded across his chest.

Clark frowned as he recognised the tense body language, and said, “What’s happened, what’s wrong?”

His brother turned around and glowered, “So that was the real reason that you volunteered to go see Luthor.”

He was thrown off-guard for a moment, and then he returned, “How do you know what happened?”

Bruce raised his watch, the one that matched the one on Clark’s wrist, “Don’t tell me you forgot about these, after all you made the transponders for them.”

“Those are for communication and tracking in case of emergencies, you know that, not for spying on me.”

His brother swallowed hard, “You might have been walking into a lion’s den. I wanted to make sure you were safe.”

He sighed. His annoyance was gone. “I was safe.” He went and sat down on the end of Bruce’s bed. He glanced his way, “I guess you heard the debacle. It turned out Xander never wanted me after all.” He saw a shadow cross Bruce’s features, and he realised, “You knew didn’t you?”

Bruce entered the bedroom fully. He nodded, “Yeah I knew, I saw Xander try to kiss Kent that night at the party.”

He tensed his jaw, “Why didn’t you tell me? I’ve been having all these feelings for nothing. It made me question… I almost… shit, I almost fucked him…”

“Don’t say that!” his brother demanded harshly.

Clark stared at his brother surprised at his tone, and then shook his head. “What was it about Kent that drew him in like that, why would someone make a pass…” he saw that shadow cross his brother’s face again. He questioned, “You’re not telling me something else?”

Bruce took a deep breath, and denied, “No, I just think maybe he has the same charisma as you, but you draw in women, maybe he draws in men or something.” 

Clark laughed at the idea, but then his laughter pattered away. He swallowed hard and confessed, “You heard everything with Xander, it might not have been me he wanted, but he has put the notion in my head.” He met his brother gaze, “I was up for it Bruce, he had his hand on my crotch, and I was hard.” His brother let out a shaky breath at hearing that detail. Clark continued, “If he hadn’t been so weird about the innocence thing, I’d have stayed there and fucked him, just to see what it’s like.”

His brother grimaced, “I don’t want to talk about this.”

He winced, “I’m sorry Bruce, but I can’t stop thinking about it, ever since they came here. I wonder…”

“You wonder what?”

He licked his lips nervously, “I wonder who fucks who.” He expanded, “Bottoming that’s what they call anal sex.”

His brother stared at him mutely.

He asked interestedly, “We’re not the same as them at all, but can you even imagine bottoming?”

Bruce’s jaw tensed but didn’t respond. 

Clark grimaced, “I’m sorry, that’s weird, sorry.” He sighed plaintively, “God it’s not fair.”

Bruce’s brow creased, “What’s not fair?”

He swallowed hard. “Nothing, it doesn’t matter.” He denied.

His brother licked his lips nervously, and then said, “You say I’m the ideas man, well I’ve got an idea.”

~B~

Later that night, they took the least expensive car in the garage; it used to be a run about for the housekeeper, so she had freedom and transportation. Now it was the vehicle that would allow them to drive to a place in the city, without drawing any attention from thieves. He knew where they were heading; this was their city, they knew places to go. The place where they were going wasn’t where someone might guess they’d go for the action they were looking for. This was an experiment, to satisfy curiosity, this wasn’t a banner parade of a venture.

They pulled up and parked in a parking lot. The neighbourhood was rundown, but close to the middle of the city. At the edge, a bar, a diner, and convenience store. Down the street was a cheap hotel.

Bruce and Clark headed towards the bar, but on the way, his brother was distracted and his pace slowed, and Bruce turned to see what had caught his attention. He saw through the diner window, a man leaning against the counter as he was served. He was dark haired, wore a plaid shirt with a leather jacket over it, the jeans were a little threadbare but the tight round ass that stretched the denim made the cheapness not matter. 

His brother glanced back at Bruce, and then he urged, “Let’s go in here.”

This was all for Clark, so he nodded, and they entered the diner. Clark called for some coffee, and then they took their seats in a booth. They reached for the plastic covered menus, and perused them. Clark’s eyes found the man at the counter again. Bruce followed his brother’s gaze. The focus of his brother’s attention it turned out had a face that was as handsome as his ass was hot. From the tightness of the denim around his thighs, and his build, Bruce could tell he was muscular and fit underneath his clothes.

He devoured a sandwich, with slow precision.

As the waitress came and poured them coffee, Bruce’s attention drifted outside. He noticed that between the tenements, the rear of the park could be seen, the big top, a silhouette that could be made out, and the rows of caravans, an occasional seasonal visitor.

He uttered to Clark, “I think he’s from the circus.”

Clark sipped his coffee, and then joked, “Do you think he’s one of the clowns?”

He rolled his eyes and snorted, “Hardly.”

His brother licked his lips, and murmured, “I’d say trick rider or acrobat going on those thighs.”

He knew it had been his idea to come here and do some ‘investigations’ but… it was the first time, apart from before with Xander, that he’d ever seen his brother show interest in a man, other than him. Not that his interest in him had been that way, no matter what Bruce fantasized when he let himself.

It was both disquieting, and exciting. 

He didn’t have to ask, he knew but he asked anyway, “You like him?”

A cocky smile came to his brother’s lips and a gleam in his aquamarine eyes, “All I can say is, there’s something about him, and if we do this and it doesn’t feel right with him, I’ll know it won’t ever be right for me.”

He wanted to argue, and maybe if he was that other Bruce Wayne, the one who had the freedom to tell his Clark how he felt, he could tell him, tell him that it could feel right between them, just them. However, he didn’t have that freedom, because Clark was his brother and there was no denying that. 

He asked instead, “What do you want to do?”

Clark took a breath, and then stated, “I’m going to go talk to him.”

He observed as he stood up, and walked across to the counter, Bruce didn’t follow, Clark had never needed his help to chat up women before, if this guy was interested, Clark wouldn’t have any problems.

As he watched, Clark approached the counter, he said something to the plump waitress, and then he got out his wallet, and paid for their coffees and gave her a very generous tip. He saw the man look Clark’s way. Clark closed the wallet, and met the man’s gaze, he said something to him, and then put his wallet back in his pocket. Then a moment later, the other man smiled.

It was bright and open, and it revealed that the man was younger than he’d have estimated; he was some years younger than Clark and Bruce. The man nodded to something Clark had asked and then motioned out the window to the circus in the park. 

 

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Tandem 6/10  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce, Clark/Dick/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,517  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce share an experience with a young man from the circus. 

~B~

After a few minutes, Clark leaned in and uttered something that made the guy’s eyes widen. Then those eyes found Bruce sitting in the booth. With nonchalance, Bruce picked up his coffee cup and took a sip.

Then the handsome man’s eyes returned to Clark as Clark touched his arm. The other man looked down, and Bruce saw him notice the Rolex that Clark was wearing. 

Then the guy ran a hand through his black hair, and then he tilted his head slightly, and said something to Clark. Clark stood up, and came back over to the booth. He slid in, and Bruce met his gaze expectantly. Clark glanced back over to the other man, and smiled slowly, before returning his attention to Bruce. “So his name is Rick, his family, his mom, and dad are part of the circus…” he grinned, “He is an acrobat.”

“And…?” Bruce urged.

“He’s not a hooker.” He leered.

Bruce frowned, “Who thought he was?”

Clark chuckled, “He wanted to make sure that I knew.” His brother leered again, “He also told me, he didn’t normally… you know let men pick him up, especially two men.”

His heartbeat thundered at his brother’s words. He remembered the guy looking over at him, sizing him up. He asked, “Both of us?”

His brother frowned, “Of course both… isn’t that what you meant?”

Bruce licked his lips nervously, “I meant we could find…” he motioned towards the sexy guy at the counter, “…someone like that so you could test out…”

Clark looked wary, “Honey Bee I thought you’d be there, like with the girls, you know.”

The idea was marvellous and terrifying all at the same time. He wanted to be there, to see it, he wanted to but…

Clark said with feeling, “I know it’s new to you too, I know you might not like it but I want you to be there. We’ve shared everything else; I want to share this too.”

Not liking it was the furthest thing from his mind. He was certain that putting anyone between him, and Clark on a bed would turn him on. He caught sight of the overweight waitress, and shrugged internally, even her. But it wasn’t her, his eyes found the gorgeous fit man it was going to be. 

He met his brother’s eyes, “But… he’s willing?”

“I gave him a good view of my watch.” Clark smirked, “You know for incentive.”

“So you think he’s a thief?”

Clark shrugged, “Don’t know, but after he eyed it, he said yes.”

~*~

They made their way outside, Bruce popped into the store and bought a six pack of beers, they were the best they had but it was still middle of the road. Then they went to the small hotel down the street and paid for a room with cash. They all entered. Bruce took his jacket off and sat down in a chair while Clark closed the door. Rick’s gaze was alert, it followed him, and his eyes asked a question. Bruce answered that question, “I’m just going to watch for a while.”

Rick inhaled and exhaled. Then he shucked out of his leather jacket. Clark slipped his own jacket off, and then unfastened his watch and placed it nonchalantly on the nightstand. 

Then Clark caught and met the younger man’s gaze, and then offered him a beer. Rick began, “I don’t really drink because of my training…” he licked his lips, and reached out and took it, “I’m doing a lot of things I don’t normally do tonight.”

Clark smiled disarmingly, and opened his own beer. He revealed, “It’s not quite normal for me either.” And then he took a swig of beer.

The other man’s eyes glanced towards Bruce sitting in the chair. Clark chuckled, “No he’s not the unusual thing.”

His laugh seemed to quell Rick’s nerves, because he chuckled too. Then he had a swig of beer and then asked, “So now we’re here.”

His brother reached out, and took the beer from him and put down the beers on the shoddy night table. Then he approached Rick with assurance, he murmured, “First of all, I just want to kiss you…”

The handsome young man’s nostril flared, and he swayed forward and uttered softly, “Just kiss?”

Clark leaned in slowly, “If I like it; I might want everything.”

He watched his brother close the gap, and kiss a man for the very first time. Clark’s eyes were closed, his lips were soft but unmoving against Rick’s. The younger man frowned slightly at the hesitance, and he spoke the question around Clark’s lips, “Do you like it?”

Suddenly, Clark gasped and opened his mouth and he was taking a mouthful. Rick hummed in response, and Clark groaned into his mouth, “Yes, baby I like it.”

Then Bruce watched as any underlying fear in his brother was replaced with the desire to experience more, more than he knew, more tastes and flavours, more textures, and the same but different pleasures. Clark’s mouth trailed to Rick’s throat, and Rick groaned and bared it, crying softly, “Fuck that feels good, holy shit, you’re good.”

Clark’s thumbs cupped his jaw, and he saw him caressing a day’s stubble on his soft cheeks, another new sensation. Then Clark’s hands grasped and measured down his back and then his denim covered firm round ass. The young man writhed and revelled in Clark’s sure hands. He groaned with real pleasure in Clark’s hands, unexpected pleasure. Bruce could tell, he was surprised that he was enjoying himself so much. When Clark began on Rick’s plaid shirt, the other man instinctively began trying to get Clark out of his clothes too. 

When they came to a pause again, both Clark and Rick were topless, torsos bared. They’d been right the acrobat was athletically muscled. It was what they’d thought they’d see, but again Rick was surprised, his eyes widened, and uttered with reverence, “Oh wow.”

Then he reached out and touched Clark’s broad muscled chest, and then over, and caressed his bicep, then his forearm. He hummed with appreciation. They weren’t exactly acrobats but he and his brother were as fit and flexible as possible for their costumed vocation, not that this man could guess why the body in front of him was so highly tuned. Bruce smiled at the unadorned attention his brother was getting. 

At the same time, Clark was gazing at Rick with something similar in his eyes. Bruce was on the cusp of feeling jealous, but then Clark met Bruce’s gaze and murmured, “He reminds me of you when we were younger.”

Then he reached out and caressed that body eagerly. Bruce’s own body responded, knowing at such a moment, Clark’s thoughts turned to him.

Bruce watched as the acrobat and his brother were kissing again, and their hands roamed each other. They fell against the mattress with Rick on top, and then the other man began trailing kisses down Clark’s muscled torso, his tongue came out and swirled around a nipple, Clark gasped and then Rick sucked it. Clark moaned loudly in pleasure. Bruce was intrigued to know that was something his brother liked. Obviously, Julie and Vicki had never given Clark’s nipples that much attention in Bruce’s presence. It was information that he wished he could make use of.

Until he’d met the mirror image of his brother, he’d never acknowledged that he wanted to touch his muscled body, feel it, taste it and for him to touch him in return. Now he watched as his brother enjoyed a stronger, harder hand touch him, a fiercer mouth taste him.

It was obvious that something had changed for the young acrobat, instead of an insidious encounter, an off-chance to make some money, his enthusiasm lit up the hotel room. He knew what the change was, it was desire. Instead of allowing a stranger to have his way with him, for the prospect of a score, Rick was enjoying it. He wanted it. 

He knew his brother excelled at sex, apart from their money and charm, he knew it was one of the reasons why strong independent women like Julie and Vicki agreed to and relished their threesomes, foursomes sometimes, and that was because they were guaranteed the ride of their lives. It seemed Clark had the power when it came to the same sex too. 

Rick’s kisses continued, and he opened Clark’s fly. He released Clark’s hard cock, and wrapped his lips around it eagerly. 

Barely audible, Clark whispered, “Shit, yes.”

He propped himself up on his elbows and he watched Rick go down on him. He sucked the head and stroked the length, he didn’t go further down or try to swallow him, but Clark watched him avidly. He saw his brother pant and moan softly, still watching keenly. Bruce wanted to ask if it was good. Was he as good as Vicki was? But he didn’t want to interrupt, which was stupid because…

Clark’s gaze found him suddenly. Then Bruce saw a quiver go through Clark’s body, and he knew Clark was close to coming, just from this. Then Clark’s eyes darted back to the head in his lap, and he mewed like a hurt animal.

He’d never heard that sound come from his brother before. It was like a siren’s song, one that couldn’t be denied, he stood up, and he approached the bed. He reached out, and touched Rick’s head. The younger man pulled off, and turned his head and looked up at him. Wide blue eyes gazed up at him questioningly from under a mess of black hair. Bruce was shaken for a second. He remembered Clark saying that he reminded Clark of Bruce when they were younger. His breathing stuttered. No, up this close, he reminded Bruce of Clark when they were younger. 

Then those blue eyes focused on his lips, then Rick was reaching up, and then he was kissing him. Bruce groaned softly tasting Clark’s flavour in his mouth. It was always arousing to share a kiss with someone who had just had his brother’s cock in their mouth.

The kiss ended.

His gaze found his brother, laid out practically naked on the bed, their eyes met. This man wasn’t a duplicate, but he was similar to both he and his brother. He wanted to ask, is this why you chose him, is this why he’s here?

He couldn’t ask. He couldn’t ask something so private in front of the stranger anyway. He really couldn’t ask him that question anyway.

Instead, Bruce reached for his own fly, and he released his own straining erection. He took a breath, and then he guided Rick to his cock. 

The gorgeous, black haired, blue eyed man bowed his head, licked around the glans, and then sucked his cock. Bruce’s chest heaved as he watched that dark head bowed to his cock. “Yes.” he growled. 

It could be him, it could be so easy to pretend it was him there, easy if he kept looking down, and didn’t turn and look at him, a foot away, feeling his eyes watching him keenly.

Then Clark murmured, “Do you like it?”

He didn’t want to look at him, but he was magnetised, he met his brother’s gleaming eyes. He admitted roughly, “I like it as much as any time that we have shared.”

He could’ve meant that there had been times alone with just one woman, that was better, but there was no hiding from his brother, he knew it was always better together. Clark smiled at his answer, and then suggested, “Lay down.” 

Bruce let out a rumble from his chest, he knew his brother, and when he encouraged a lover to satisfy Bruce, it was so Clark could explore elsewhere. Bruce unbuttoned his shirt, and shrugged it off. Then he let himself fall back onto the mattress and he guided Rick’s head down with him. 

As they manoeuvred, Rick pulled off and glanced over Bruce’s body. He groaned roughly, “Damn, you two are… magnificent.”

He enjoyed the admiration, and looking up at him, he cocked an eyebrow. “You’re not bad yourself.”

Rick smiled down at him with that open smile, and heavy lidded eyes. Then he leaned in and kissed him again.

It was really nice. There wasn’t a whole lot of difference between kissing these lips to kissing a woman’s. He remembered his brother’s statement earlier, about being with a man being right for him. He could’ve guessed, but now they both knew that kissing men or women wasn’t a concern, it was the experience and the pleasure that counted. 

Kissing this young man was certainly pleasurable. Then he felt his brother slide his hand into Bruce’s pocket and got the condoms out and the lube that they’d brought with them. That familiar touch added to his arousal.

He continued kissing Rick hungrily, until they both felt Clark’s hands slide between them, before he was unfastening Rick’s jeans. Rick groaned into Bruce’s mouth, before lifting up, and then shucking himself out of his jeans. The gorgeous naked man glanced at Clark, who was fully naked too now, and then back to Bruce meaningfully. Bruce chuckled and then shimmied out of his pants. It was a level playing field now; they were all naked and hard. He gazed from Rick’s semi excitable state, to his brother. A question passed between them. 

They were here to experiment, to experience everything, yet there was something about giving the stranger what he had already given to both of them, that unsettled Bruce. He knew the only cock he wanted in his mouth was Clark’s. His body shuddered at the internal declaration. He gazed at his brother, wishing his brother would feel something similar, that he wouldn’t suck this other man’s cock. He knew Clark was good with his mouth, and he knew that Clark enjoyed using his mouth to give pleasure. But still he prayed.

Without revealing his decision, Clark’s hands returned to and mapped Rick’s muscled torso. Then they caressed his ass. Rick sighed softly, and with some sort of clairvoyance, Rick crawled forward onto the bed, and bowed his head and took Bruce’s cock back into his mouth. Clark moved in behind him, and he pressed his mouth in the valley of Rick’s round ass. Rick’s moan of pleasure reverberated around Bruce’s hard cock. He heard a satisfied hum come from Clark, and then along Rick’s young muscled back, he saw Clark’s lips and tongue were working. They worked until Rick had to pull off of Bruce's cock, just so he could cry and moan out his pleasure freely. 

Bruce’s eyes darted back and forth between his brother’s head bowed, and Rick’s rapturous face, his eyes closed, his mouth open with pleasure. There was no question about it; Rick wasn’t going to make Clark stop as Vicki had. 

 

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Tandem 7/10  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce, Clark/Dick/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,776  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: The result of the experiment comes in.

~B~

Clark unbowed his head, and focused his gaze on his target. His lips were kiss bruised, and his breath was pants of exertion. His face twisted with desire. “That is unbelievable hmm.”

He leaned back in and licked it, and pulled back and looked again. Then he glanced up, his eyes bright as they met Bruce’s gaze. “You’ve got to see this.”

Bruce’s nostrils flared. He looked at Rick, who was returning his gaze with lust drunk eyes. He moved out from under the younger man, and went to look at what entranced his brother. The acrobat’s ass was sublime. It was strong muscle, sweetly curved, and delicate and yielding at the centre. Bruce growled softly from his throat, and his brother chuckled at his reaction and his breath caressed Bruce’s cheek. Then Clark urged, “Taste it, it’s really good.”

Clark hadn’t moved out the way, they were inches apart, their straining erections even closer. His gaze was fleeting and Bruce had to use all his willpower not to reach out to his brother’s cock. Then he took up the offer, and he leaned in and licked against the acrobat’s damp asshole. Rick moaned into the mattress. Bruce responded by licking deeper and mouthing where his brother’s mouth had been. Then while Bruce was busy, confidently naked, Clark climbed off the bed, and got his beer and took a swig. Bruce caught his gaze and his brother smirked, “Thirsty work.”

Bruce smiled with his eyes, as his mouth was still busy. Then Clark turned towards the bed, he stopped and stared at what was before him. His chest rose and fell. Then he returned to the bed, he returned to Rick, lifted his face from the mattress, and murmured, “You taste so good baby. Are you enjoying yourself?” 

Rick nodded and mewed, “Yeah.” and then Clark smiled and took his mouth heatedly. Licking into his mouth, they both hummed into it. 

Then Clark came to kneel next to Bruce again with the tube of lube in his hand. Bruce raised his head, and licked his lips. He watched as Clark dripped lube onto the relaxed ass presented to them. Then his brother handed him a condom, and then he began rolling his own on. His nostrils flared again, as Clark smiled at him, mischievous and affectionate. Then Clark lined up, and Bruce watched so close, as Clark’s cock opened up that tight ass. Clark’s full lips opened in a silent cry of ecstasy, and Rick’s jaw clamped shut as he grunted softly against the mattress. 

Bruce’s hands instinctively reached out, and caressed Rick’s back, calming and reassuring. The acrobat whined, “Holy fuck, that’s big.”

He saw Clark press forward slightly, used to the welcoming glide of a wet pussy. Reflexively, Bruce grasped Clark’s hips to stop him. At his touch, Clark’s eyes speared him, and his breathing quickened. The tension sky rocketed. Bruce licked his lips and advised, “Wait, let him get used to you.”

His brother breathed, “When will I know when he’s ready?”

He was lost for a moment in those beloved eyes. He stuttered, “I don’t know, you have to wait until it feels right.”

Clark exhaled his name, “Bruce.”

They gazed at each other, and then suddenly Clark gasped quietly, his focus returned to Rick. He moaned softly, “Yes.”

Then he sank in some more. Rick groaned in echo, “Yes.”

Clark grinned with delight, and then began moving carefully, taking Bruce’s advice. Until he was thrusting smoothly into his ass, and Clark and Rick were echoing each other with their sounds of pleasure. It was arousing, it always was. sweat broke out on Clark’s brow, and Rick’s muscled back. He thought Clark was going to continue until he came, but he stopped, and eased out with a groan. His brother reached out to Bruce’s hip, and encouraged, “Go on, your turn.”

His cock flexed at the touch to his hip, it was like electricity. He nodded to his brother, and lined up. He caressed Rick’s body again, and he saw his asshole spasm in reaction. He groaned and then pushed inside a man for the first. The way was easier with his brother already being in there, but spontaneously, he chuckled, “Fuck that’s tight.”

Clark laughed too, and it bathed Bruce’s face in warmth. 

Feeling Clark’s body, like a second skin so close, he took hold of Rick’s hips, and he fucked him. He felt Clark’s eyes on him. They’d always watched each other fucking, but tonight it was more, it was more of everything. Then Clark squeezed his hand between the gap of Bruce’s thigh and Rick’s and closed his hand around Rick’s cock, and he pumped the length. Rick moaned, “Fuck yes, yes.” and rocked back for his cock.

Every time he thrust, his thigh rubbed up against his brother’s forearm, it just made everything rush forward, and he was heading for his orgasm before he knew it. He gasped, and moaned, “Oh shit yes.”

He slipped out and squeezed the base of his cock to hold off his orgasm. 

He panted and stayed where he was, and watched his brother roll Rick over on the bed, Clark lunged down and kissed him and coaxed, “Come on baby, we’re not leaving you behind.”

Clark mapped the strong subtle body with his mouth, Rick’s throat, his chest, his nipple. Rick’s mouth was hanging open in pleasure. He looked so sexy, flushed with arousal from being fucked by both of them. 

His brother pushed against Rick’s muscled legs, and the acrobat spread them, almost doing the splits. Clark grinned wildly and took his place again, and thrust back into Rick’s exhausted and sweaty body. Bruce reached out and copied his brother’s actions from before, he slipped his hand through the gap, and he jerked Rick’s generous cock off, while enjoying feeling the strength of his brother’s thrusts, as his hip slapped against Bruce’s arm. 

Then Rick ran his hand over Bruce’s hip to gain his attention. He looked at him. The young man licked his lips provokingly. Bruce understood and smiled fiercely and he shuffled over. He removed his condom, and groaned as Rick took Bruce’s cock back into his mouth. 

As he watched Clark’s hips roll and buck, and his cock throb in that tight asshole, Bruce fucked this eager young man’s mouth, until Clark’s motion stopped suddenly, and then he cried out and began coming. Bruce quickened his hand on Rick’s cock, trying to make sure he’d come too. 

As he pumped, Clark moaned softly, “Yes, b…” Bruce’s eyes widened, and began coming in Rick’s mouth. “…baby, that’s it come.”

Even as his body quivered with passion, he shook his head, trying to dismiss his mistaken belief. He withdrew his dripping cock from the young man’s mouth, and then Clark leaned down and took Rick’s mouth with a hum. Bruce knew Clark must taste his come in Rick’s mouth, he wondered if he liked the taste of him.

Rick arched against the bed, came over Bruce’s hand, and cried out his pleasure into Clark’s mouth. 

As they all calmed down, Clark stroked Rick’s temple fondly, he smiled down at him, “Thank you.”

~*~

In the afterglow, they had finished the pack of beers, and Clark had fallen asleep. The man sharing the bed with them had dropped off with exhaustion too. Bruce lay there thinking. It had been good, more than good. Right now, he didn’t know if that was a good thing or not. What if Clark wanted to make this a regular thing?

Rick it turned out flowed with them naturally, but being part of the circus meant he would be moving on soon. This wouldn’t be a regular thing. It would be hard to find another man with whom they could share this kind of thing with them. For a second, his mind pictured Xander. He shook his head. No, not that there was anything wrong with Xander, but he’d never been attracted to him, and from Clark’s experience with him this afternoon, Xander didn’t know a good thing when I saw it. A threesome with two strong, cocksure men wouldn’t turn the innocent-top seeking Xander on.

The man in bed between their bodies now on the other hand had his admiration. He caressed the skin of Rick’s shoulder absently. They did have a private jet; they could find the circus wherever it went.

He returned to his previous thought process, Clark had never shown any interest in Xander, and even more so, Xander hadn’t made a move on Clark, until after he’d met Clark Kent. Bruce licked his dry lips, he knew his thoughts were hypocritical, it wasn’t until Clark Kent’s arrival that he himself had realised his true desire. Yet Xander’s attraction had been to Clark Kent. Bruce reached over further and caressed the soft skin of his brother’s back. He knew his own love, Clark Kent would’ve been a beautiful facsimile.

At his touch, Clark sighed in his sleep. 

Bruce remembered the electricity of Clark’s touch tonight; he wished he could feel more of it. He flatted his palm and he smoothed it over Clark’s naked back, and then daringly, he let it curl around his ass cheek. Clark blew out a soft breath from his pretty lips, and his long lashes fluttered slightly. Bruce swallowed hard, he whispered roughly, “Bambi.”

He knew he had to stop; he couldn’t go further. Then some awareness made him glance down, and he saw Rick’s eyes were open, and he was watching his actions curiously. The gorgeous young man didn’t know they were brothers, he didn’t know why he shouldn’t be touching Clark’s naked body. Rick blinked slowly, then he reached out, he covered Bruce’s hand, twining their fingers together, then he caressed Clark’s firm ass cheek again. Then Rick guided Bruce’s fingers down the valley of Clark’s lovely cheeks. 

Bruce’s breath stuttered as his fingers encountered the delight of smooth skin, the slight slide of perspiration gathered there from their exertion before, and then the tight gathering of flesh. He felt it twitch, as Clark breathed, and it reacted to their forbidden touch. Their fingers together massaged it. Then Clark groaned softly, and his eyes opened a slit. His blue eyed gaze found Rick’s face, he mumbled, “What ya doing?”

Rick leaned in, and murmured, “I thought you might like to try this too.”

Clark let out a noise that was cross between a hum and groan. Then he revealed, “Your touch feels nice, but I don’t want anything up there.”

The acrobat chuckled softly, “Not even a tongue. Your ass is sweet; I bet someone would like to taste it.”

His brother chuckled against the pillow, “I don’t know, maybe I’ll try it one day.” He sighed again, “Bruce…?”

His eyes widened, and he carefully dragged his hand out from under Rick’s. Then he said as normally as he could muster, “Yes, Clark.”

Clark lifted up and propped himself on his elbow. He raised a brow at him, “You’re awake, and you lay there and let him…” he licked his lips, “…play with my ass?”

He smirked at his brother, “I was interested to see what would happen.”

“Oh is that right?” his messy haired brother goaded. “And you’d been fine, if I watched your ass being played with and didn’t say a word.”

He held his gaze and murmured, “I know you’d never let anyone do something to me that you didn’t think was right.”

His brother smiled, “I know you wouldn’t either.”

He swallowed hard knowing that only a few moments ago, he was doing the thing to him that wasn’t right, touching him without his knowledge. Feeling the undercurrent, the young acrobat gazed at Clark from a still flushed and sated face, and he smiled, “So you liked it then?”

Clark nodded, and then glanced at Bruce, “We both liked it.” and then leaned in and kissed the acrobat’s lips.

Then as the kiss ended, the younger man gazed up at Bruce, and Bruce leaned down and he kissed him too. Rick shook his head, and asked in awe, “So how come you two aren’t doing this with each other.”

It was too complicated to explain, and to an outsider it probably would seem icky that they were even doing this. He wasn’t going to tell him the truth. However, then Clark murmured, “We’re too close to do anything more.”

It was the truth. But for the first time, Bruce wondered if Clark was tempted too and that was the only reason that Clark wouldn’t do more.

Rick sighed, “Well this has been real nice, incredible really. But I better get back home; the folks will be out looking for me.”

He began to rise, and scoot out from between their two naked bodies, but Clark caught his arm, and pulled him back. He leaned in and murmured, “It was incredible.” then he kissed him softly again. 

Rick hummed into Clark’s mouth and then he let him go, then Rick flashed a grin at him, and leaned in and kissed Bruce. Then he continued on his way, he grabbed his clothes off the floor and then slipped into the bathroom. They watched that fine ass disappear behind the door. 

Clark laid his head down on the pillow again, and smiled contentedly, “I guess the experiment was a success.”

Bruce laid his head down too. It reminded him of when they were kids and they’d chill out, and relax and chat while lying together on one of their beds. The one big difference was they hadn’t been naked back then. He tried to ignore the fact. He replied, “You can say that again.”

“So we now know that I haven’t got a problem…” Clark grinned mischievously at him, “That we don’t have a problem fucking men.”

“No, we don’t. Do you plan to do it again?” he wondered.

His brother chuckled, and he raised an eyebrow, “When have we ever planned to have the encounters we have, huh?”

“True, but I meant… so if the opportunity arises you’ll… do it?”

Clark glanced towards the bathroom door, and murmured, “I doubt we’ll find another playmate like Rick again anytime soon.”

At the word ‘we’, Bruce licked his lips, “You’re including me again?”

“Don’t you want to, I thought you liked us sharing?” his brother asked with a touch of confusion.

“I do.” He admitted in a breath.

Clark’s eyes glanced fleetingly over Bruce’s naked body, “So do I.”

Bruce shivered in reaction. He asked with trepidation, “You don’t have any plans to find someone… special sooner or later?”

His brother swallowed slowly. “No plans. They’d have to be really special to compare… to take me away from you…” then Clark reached out and caressed Bruce’s cheek. Clark took a breath and confessed, “I think that Clark Kent was lucky in a way, he gets to share everything in his life with his best friend.”

Bruce’s brow creased, and he breathed with emotion, “Clark.”

Clark smiled, and he said humorously, “This sentimental stuff calls for a hug, but we’re a little naked at the moment.”

He sniggered, and then he leaned in and kissed his brother’s forehead instead. Clark chuckled in reaction. The combination of being naked together and the sensation of his lips touching his brother’s golden skin imbued his senses, and he trailed another kiss to his temple, and then his cheek. He felt the laughter fall away from his brother’s face, and then his hand came up, and gently guided Bruce’s lips away from him. They were locked in a moment where Clark gazed up at him with an unreadable look on his face, and Bruce stared back and didn’t know what to say, or how to explain what he was doing.

Then the bathroom door opened, and the acrobat emerged spruced up and dressed. His gaze found them and his eyes widened slightly. Clark dropped his hand away from Bruce’s face. He said to Rick affably, “You look after yourself; maybe we’ll see you next time the circus is in town.”

Rick nodded, “Yeah I’d like that.”

He headed for the door, and Bruce saw him glance at the Rolex on the night table. Then he smirked and then walked out the door without it. Bruce turned back, as Clark sat up. He watched him gather his clothes together. He didn’t say anything about what had just happened, and neither did he.

 

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: Tandem 8/10  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,556  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce get back to their case.

~*~

In silence, but not uncomfortable silence, they stepped onto the street. They headed towards their car that they’d left in the parking lot. As they got back to where they’d started tonight’s adventure. They saw further down the street, Rick, and with him was an older man that they realised they recognised. Clark frowned and wondered, “Does that look like Grayson to you?”

Bruce nodded, “Older, but that’s him.”

They met each other’s gaze, and then nodded, and they approached together. The older man felt their presence, and turned and saw them. With his eyes widening, he asked, “Bruce, and Clark is that you?”

Clark smiled brightly, and offered his hand, “Hey, how are you doing John?”

John Grayson took his hand and shook it, and chuckled, “Getting older and I’m not as nimble as I once was.”

Bruce shook his hand as well, and nodded, “It’s a good job you know how to teach so well then.”

The world famous trapeze artist nodded, “That training you asked me for all those years ago, did it come in handy?”

The brothers glanced at each, and smirked, Clark said, “Invaluable.” He sighed, “It seems like yesterday, us turning up at your trailer, and asking you to train us, huh.” 

John replied, “Sometimes, but I’ve got me a constant reminder of the time going by.” He motioned with his head towards the young acrobat, “You remember my son Dick, don’t you?”

He tried to keep the surprise off his face, and he could tell Clark was trying his damnedest too. Clark’s eyes sized up the young man, which they now knew intimately. “Dickie… um you’ve all grown up.”

Bruce chuckled lightly, “You were just a little kid when we were training with your dad.”

Clark added, “I bet you can’t remember us, huh?”

Dick Grayson smirked, “How could I forget the Wayne brothers.” Clark and Bruce’s eyes met in silent alarm, as Dick continued, “I remember watching you two keep up with my dad, I was impressed, nobody had ever done that before.” 

John Grayson patted his son’s back, “Well you sure caught me up, son.” 

At the compliment, Dick grinned at them, “And I remember you arriving in your Rolls Royce for your training sessions and your dad taking me for candy.”

The words proved one hundred per cent that the man remembered them, and that meant he’d recognised them in the diner. The lasting impression they’d left on the boy was why he’d gone to that hotel room with them. It was why he’d allowed two men to pick him up. It was also the reason that he’d left the Rolex behind. Warily, he met Dick’s gaze as he realised that he’d known all along that they were brothers.

He saw that Dick saw the realisation in his eyes, however the young man said, “I remember how close you two were and I admired that love, made me wish I could be part of it.”

Bruce took a relieved breath, just by those words, he knew his secret; their secrets were safe with this young man. He met their old mentor’s gaze, and knew Dick wasn’t going to tell his dad what they’d been doing with their son tonight either. Clark, who had been silently observing their exchange, spoke up, “It’s been great to see you John, say hello to Mary for us. We’ll come to visit while you’re still in town.”

John Grayson shook both their hands again, “It was good to see you boys.”

Dick smiled brightly and artlessly, “It was really nice catching up with you. Bye.”

Then father and son turned and headed back to the park, where their trailer was. Just before they were out of sight, Dick turned, and gave them a wave, before carrying on.

Clark snorted softly, “Oh my god.”

“You can say that again.” he concurred.

“That boy definitely grew up.” Clark commented.

“Amen to that.” Bruce chuckled.

Clark grinned at him, “Come on let’s go home.”

~C~ 

Clark was in the cave wearing his white coat when his brother appeared at the top of the stairs dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt. He continued what he was doing; he used a pipette and dripped a sample into a petri dish, and then screwed the top back on the example. He used a microscope and compared the compounds. 

Bruce approached and asked, “What’s that?”

He revealed, “It’s a sample of Luthorcorp’s most popular fertilizer. I’m comparing it to the liquid we found in that warehouse. Then compare both to those meteorites in Xander’s bedroom.”

“The meteorites… how?”

“I used the microscopic-vision to study them while I was there.”

He saw the look of distain cross his brother’s face at the mention of being in Luthor’s bedroom. He ignored it because it didn’t matter, Xander didn’t want him, and his own curiosity was sated as much as it possibly could be under the circumstances. Bruce wondered, “So what have you found out?”

He smiled, “Wait a minute.”

He had a look through the microscope and studied the fertilizer, and hummed under his breath. He straightened up and nodded to himself. Then he met Bruce’s gaze, “It’s very similar…”

“It’s not the same?” 

“The usual components of the fertilizer are the same, there’s less of the green meteorite in the stuff that’s on the market, with more of the red properties. The green meteorite has more radioactive properties.”

His brother nodded along, “So the green is more toxic, didn’t Luthor mention previous trials of that stuff?”

“Yes, he said the other formulas produced growth and a good looking product but was inedible.”

Bruce raised a brow, “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

He grumbled, “I’m not thinking anything without more investigation, but I can guess you think the stuff we found in Gotham was one of the previous versions.”

His crime fighting partner smiled grimly, “That is what I’m thinking. But why was an abandoned formula being stored in a warehouse in Gotham...”

Clark finished the thought, “Unless it’s not abandoned. The formula wasn’t any good for its true purpose, so what use could it be.”

“This is our city; I love her, but…” Bruce shrugged, “She can be a son of a bitch’s mother. Weapons, chemical weapons, a big enough batch of that shit, could rot a population inside out.”

He knew he was right, but… “The crates we saw weren’t that big, and they’d been moved on a week later, and nothing has happened. And we’d have noticed something like chemical warfare, or mass unexplained deaths.”

Bruce paced for a moment as he thought it over. Then he stopped and went over to the computer station, and tapped some keys. They waited a minute for the computer to search and then put together a report. Then Bruce hissed under his breath, and then glanced back at him. “There have been no mass deaths but there’s been a string of deaths.”

He stepped closer and put his hand on the back of the chair, and he leaned over and looked at the screen, his brother’s breath bathed his face, and he heard Bruce swallow hard, and then Bruce turned his face away and looked at the screen too. Clark took a quiet breath in response. Then he asked, “Why weren’t the deaths flagged up, your program was supposed to notice these things.”

“The program is fine; it’s just there doesn’t seem to be any link between the victims. Look at this one…” he brought the police report up, “…he’s a door man at a nightclub.” He brought another one up, “This one she’s a general manager at a supermarket.” He brought another up, “This kid is a seventeen year old high school student.”

Clark had to concede, “That’s definitely a mixed bag.”

“And there are more of them.” he told him.

“Well you’ll have to profile each of the victims and see if there’s any links.”

“And what are you going to be doing?” Bruce huffed out.

Clark stood up, and then walked over and took a seat at his workstation, “I’m going to hack into the coroner’s records and see if any, or all the victims had that formula in their system.

Following Clark’s confirmation that the autopsies showed trace chemicals in the victims systems, as well as rapid deterioration of the cells of the body, and Bruce’s investigation that showed that although the victims had been disparate from each other, they all had one thing in common. They all went to the gym.

~*~

Bruce and Clark left the changing room, wearing black shorts and white tank tops and entered the weight room of the gym. As they walked in, Clark felt a little uncomfortable, although he and his brother were the epitome of fitness, they’d never been to a public gym. They’d never needed to, they had their private gymnasium at home, and any training tips they’d received were well beyond an average personal trainer could bestow.

They took up a position at the bench press. They eyed each with cheekiness, and daring, and then Bruce narrowed his gaze, and then did some preliminary stretches before he lay down on the bench. Clark chuckled at his brother’s competitive nature, then Clark slid some weights on the bar, and then he lifted it up off the rack and then rested it into his brother’s outstretched hands.

His brother got a good grip and then began some reps. Clark uttered to him, “This is weird huh, being on show like this.”

Bruce blew out a steady breath and goaded, “I thought you’d love having an audience.”

He grinned at his taunt and shook his head. As he did that, he saw that they had some attention. He could understand it, they were new here, yet they were already prime examples of fitness. He noticed a guy watching Bruce as his muscles tensed and flexed. He smiled to himself; he’d heard somewhere that people used the gym to find dates. 

A minute later, the gym bunny came over and introduced himself. “Hi, I’m Greg, the assistant manager slash – he made the actual slashing motion - welcome wagon.”

Clark had to hold the laughter inside. He smiled amiably, “Hi, Greg, I’m Clark and this is Bruce.”

Greg’s eyes found Bruce’s laid out muscled form. He licked his lips with undisguised hunger, “Hello Bruce.”

“Hi.” Bruce breathed out on a push.

The other man warned, “Always remember to take a break, and get some H2O between sets.”

Clark gazed down and smiled at his brother upside down. “Are you tired yet, do you need some H2O?”

Bruce rolled his eyes, but pushed up, and Clark caught the bar and put it back on the rack. They switched places, and Bruce passed him the weight bar. Greg gushed, “So you both seem to know what you’re doing...” He motioned to Bruce’s slightly perspiring muscled flesh, “…obviously. Have you considered taking a martial art; we do self-defence, and judo here.”

Copying his actions from before Bruce gazed down at him, his eyes sparkling with amusement. He asked wryly, “Self-defence classes, what do you think, Clark?”

He raised his eyebrows, and said on a push up, “I think Ted would come back and kick our asses for even joking about it.”

Greg wondered hopefully, “Is that your boyfriend Clark?”

Bruce chuckled dryly, “A friend yes, a boy no.”

At that moment, another gym patron called Greg over to them, so he left their side. With relief, Bruce asked, “About time, talk about in your face.”

Clark uttered sarcastically, “It looked like he wanted to be in your face.”

Bruce cringed, “Don’t say that.”

He smiled at his brother’s discomfort, and lifted the bar up and Bruce got it and hooked it up for him. Clark sat up and leered playfully at his brother, “I thought you said you liked male attention now.”

His brother shook his head, “I’m a little out of that guy’s league even if I say it myself.”

Clark grinned widely, “Definitely, well in that case that rules out almost every man except our Dickie bird, and me.”

He’d meant it as a smug goad, but their eyes met, and they stayed locked like that until Greg returned. 

The guy said, “Are you doing alright, how about the pull bar next.”

Clark and Bruce managed to break their gazes away from each other. They both swallowed hard as a tension filled the space between them, a tension that had been building for a while. 

They moved over to the pull bar as suggested. Clark got the feeling Greg was going to follow them to every piece of equipment and not let Bruce out of his sight. 

Feeling the tension between them was weird and stressful. He felt the people around them, maybe they were watching or maybe they weren’t, but at the moment Clark didn’t care, he had to break the tension. He reached out and caught his brother’s arm, Bruce met his gaze sharply, before Clark pulled him into a hug, he whispered, “Shake it off Honey Bee.”

He heard Bruce swallow, and then his arms folded around Clark, and then hugged him to him tightly. 

Beside them, Greg tutted, “This isn’t the place for PDA’s.”

He knew the guy’s attitude was a bit of envy, the guy not knowing their relationship, but Clark felt himself smirking provokingly over Bruce’s shoulder at the smitten gym bunny. 

~*~

Later after finishing the workout, Clark and Bruce headed for the changing room. However, Greg called out, “Hey Bruce, wait up.”

Clark grimaced, but Bruce uttered, “Let me speak to him alone, I might be able to get some gossip or rumour out of him.” His brother saw the disbelief on his face and said secretively, “I’ve done it with female witnesses before; I bet I can charm some info out of this guy.”

It was true; Bruce had always been able to lay the charm on thickly. He conceded, “Okay, I’m going to shower and change.”

He walked away, and let his crime fighting partner do his thing. He had the urge to take his blue ring off and listen to the conversation, but it wasn’t worth the trauma. He knew Bruce would tell him what was said later. As he approached the door of the changing room, he spied down the corridor an exchange going on, money for an item that Clark couldn’t make out. As the buyer, a big monster of a guy turned towards the changing room, Clark looked away and headed through the door. 

He went to where his belongings were, and pretended obliviousness. The customer entered and began to get changed for his work out. Clark undressed, and then wrapped his towel round his hips. He glanced around surreptitiously, and caught a flash of a vial as it was stuffed inside the guy’s bunched up sock, before being tossed into the locker. Clark walked towards the showers. As he passed by, he could make out the tell-tale marks of injected muscle. 

He continued to the shower, and waited for the guy to leave the changing room.

 

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE: Tandem 9/10  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,733  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce make a discovery, as they continue their investigation, and Ollie and Dinah come to visit.

~C~

As he had a wash down, he was joined in the communal shower. For decency’s sake, he only had a quick glance to see who had joined him and although his face was obscured by the spray, he recognised his brother’s physique. He turned his face out of the spray of warm water and asked, “Any luck?”

Bruce shook his head under the spray, “Not unless you count isotonic sports drinks, and energy bars.”

Clark chuckled, “I didn’t think so he didn’t seem the type.”

His brother shrugged, “He lives in this gym; he might’ve known something.”

He nodded, and revealed, “I saw something, a deal or something going down. The buyer was pumped up, and he had tracks.”

Bruce wondered, “A juicer?”

“Yes, we just need to determine whether it was the typical roids, or our target.”

Clark left the shower, followed by Bruce moments later. He stopped in front of the buyer’s locker. Bruce asked, “Are we breaking in there?”

“After we’re dressed and on our way out.” He confirmed.

He returned to his locker, and then gave himself a thorough run over with his towel. As he did, he saw Bruce’s attention was on him. He frowned slightly, and asked, “What…?”

His brother chuckled, “Nothing, I… it’s just when Greg asked if Ted was your boyfriend.”

He pulled on his jeans and snorted, “If Ted had been there the assistant manager slash – he made the slashing motion – welcome wagon would have two black eyes.”

“Definitely, I doubt Ted Grant would want anyone to think he was your sugar daddy.”

He rolled his eyes. “Anyway, I’m the one with more money; I’d be the sugar daddy.”

Bruce stared at him in astonishment, until Clark let his laughter show.

His brother snorted, “Okay, but… after our experiment you must be sending out some bi-dar signals or something.” His brother teased.

Clark laughed along, “You my dear brother were the focus of his attention, so you must be sending out those signals yourself.” And then he slipped his t-shirt on. He sat down to put his socks and shoes on. His gaze caught and then lingered on his brother’s half naked body. He licked his lips, and then wondered aloud, “Were you tempted by Greg’s attention?”

Bruce glanced down at him incredulously, “What part of out of my league didn’t you understand?”

He smirked, and amended, “Okay, say it was a man you thought was in your league, would you be tempted?”

His brother swallowed hard, “You mean one on one, without you there?”

He nodded, “Yeah, I mean we date women separately, it wouldn’t be any different with men would it?”

Bruce exhaled slowly, and slipped into his white polo shirt. He fixed the collar, and then asked a little lost, “Is this because you want to date men?”

Reflexively, Clark laughed in reaction.

His brother narrowed his eyes and sneered, “You do, don’t you?”

His laughter slid off his face in response to his brother’s vehemence. It twisted something inside of him that he was afraid to name. He denied, “I’ve slept with one man…”

Bruce sat down to put his own socks and shoes on, muttering, “Yeah right.”

His eyes widened, and he snapped, “What are you talking about; that thing with Xander barely happened, you know there’s really only been Dick Grayson.”

His brother returned his gaze to him and provoked, “Oh I see, you don’t count every time that we’ve…”

He couldn’t believe where this conversation was going. He fired back, “Really, so you count those times as…?”

Bruce’s jaw tensed, his whole body radiated anger as he stood up, and grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. He shoved his stuff into his sports bag. Without replying to his query, Bruce walked over to the juicer’s locker. Then he said, “Let’s get this mission over with.”

As Clark got his own jacket and bag, his brother was breaking into the locker and retrieving the vial. He put it into his jacket pocket. Curiously, Clark walked over, and he found the man’s wallet in the locker, he checked the name and address. He found inside a photo, which showed an average to slim built man, with a wife and kid. The men looked worlds apart but it was obvious it was the monster of a man whose locker this was.

They left the building, and headed home.

~*~

Once returning home, the tension was still there between them and they went their separate ways. Bruce disappeared somewhere into the house, and Clark went down to his lab to test the contents of the vial.

While he waited for the result, he logged onto the computer, and researched the man from the changing room. He found the man’s name in a police report from a few weeks ago. Clark winced as he read it. It turned out that his family home had been violated, not just a break in, a home invasion. The wife and child had been threatened, and the man was forced to withdraw money from the bank while the bastards had held his family hostage. Not content with the money, they left a lasting reminder by burning the kid’s neck with an iron. 

There were photos of the burn in the file, along with ones of the family. In the photos, the father and husband looked like he did in the photo in his wallet, average and slim. Clark swallowed hard, knowing now why the man was injecting himself like that. He was doing it in desperation, wanting to feel big and strong enough to protect his family, when he couldn’t before. 

The results came back and confirmed that it was the same as the liquid they’d found at the warehouse. That meant a consignment of an early trial of Luthor’s fertilizer had somehow ended up in Gotham, and was being used as a steroid substitute. 

The question became, had it been stolen, was an employee behind the enterprise or was Xander Luthor fully aware of its destination. He didn’t know what to think. He knew he didn’t want to be swayed by what he knew of another world’s version of the business man, but if there was a chance at all that Luthor was behind this, behind putting a dangerous concoction on the streets, and then he had to be stopped. 

At that moment, Bruce entered the cave, he looked sullen, but Clark knew from a lifetime of experience that his presence meant he wanted to put their spat behind them. There were no apologies on either side; they just carried on as normal. 

He revealed, “We were right, it is being sold as a performance enhancer.”

Bruce nodded along, “As you said, with a few doses your muscles get stronger, and more muscle mass, but after a while, it causes the flesh inside to go bad.”

“That’s right.”

“So what are we going to do, trace it back to source, find proof that Luthor is behind it?”

Diplomatically, he played devil’s advocate, “We don’t know if Xander is behind it, it’s a little low grade for a man who wants to become the president.”

Bruce shook his head with disbelief, “You’re still defending him.”

“You know me Bruce, if it’s true I’d bring him down, but I’m a scientist I work on evidence.”

His brother said snidely, “Are you sure you’re not thinking about doing a little roleplaying for him, huh? I bet you could do innocent really well.”

“You sound like you’re jealous.” He sneered back without thinking.

Bruce stared at him in shock.

Clark took a deep breath, and confessed, “I don’t want him. I can’t have what I do want.”

His brother’s eyes flared. Clark shook his head, and segued, “This case is too close for us, and it’s become too personal we can’t be objective about this anymore.” Everything had become too personal, he thought.

“So what do you want to do about it?” his brother asked roughly.

“I think we should hand the evidence, the test results, and a report to Jim. Let the officials take over.”

Bruce swallowed hard. He knew neither of them liked to give up a case, always seeing it to the end. But then Bruce concurred, “Okay, let’s take the file to Jim.”

Clark nodded, “After that, we’ve got another case to deal with.” At his partner’s questioning look, he explained, “There’s a gang terrorising and robbing innocent people in their own homes, the Bastions of the Night are going to find them and terrorise them for a while, see how they like it.”

~B~

They’d returned to the cave after going to see Jim, and now they were researching the gang that was tonight’s prey. Then Dad buzzed the intercom. “Your guests have arrived.”

They glanced away from their monitors and looked at each other with frowns on their faces. Bruce queried, “Our guests?”

“Mr Queen and a lady companion, sir.” Dad said wryly.

Clark smirked at Dad joking around and doing the old butler routine. Bruce shook his head in exasperation. They logged off, and Bruce grumbled, “I forgot we’d invited them here.”

It was true, a lot had happened since that party. His brother stood up, and replied, “Well I need a break, and I’d like to see Ollie’s friend in action.”

Bruce pursed his lips, “I don’t think Ollie will approve of the kind of action you’re thinking about.”

His brother shot him a grin. “Well Ollie did say they were only friends.”

They headed up the stairs. “You know he regretted that the moment it came out of his mouth.” He told him.

Clark only chuckled.

~*~

They entered the living room to find their guests there. Oliver wore a white shirt and jeans and Dinah wore jeans and a black leather jacket, they suited casual as much as they had eveningwear. Oliver smiled amiably, “Sorry if you were in the middle of something.”

Bruce shook his head, and deferred, “It can wait.”

He saw as Clark caught Dinah’s eye, tilted his head, and said charmingly, “A distraction is always welcome.”

The pretty blonde’s brow creased minutely and then she shook her head and snorted softly. Clark smiled, and motioned to the couches. “Take a seat.”

They all found a seat, Ollie and Dinah sitting together. He wasn’t sure if Ollie had realised Clark’s interest in Dinah, and had made sure they sat together or if Dinah was trying to make sure Clark got the picture of where her interest lay. She was a fine looking woman, and maybe during a drought, he might have been interested himself, with or without his brother but his own lusts had been sated these last few days.

Bruce offered, “Would either of you like a drink?”

Ollie motioned to the doorway, “Your dad already offered.”

They nodded along. They were here for a reason, and maybe later they could relax just as friends, but there were questions needing answers first. So Bruce got to the point, “How long have you been working together?”

Dinah crossed her shapely denim clad legs, “We met a while back, on the hunt for the same scumbag. We met up again a few months ago, and we’ve been… cooperating ever since.”

“So you’re a vigilante?” he put forward.

Dinah glanced at Ollie, and he gave her a nod of reassurance. Just as Bruce was looking for reassurance. Then she owned it, “They call me Black Canary.”

Clark smirked, “They call you… who is they?”

Dinah squinted at him, and then revealed, “Okay, myself. I call myself Black Canary.”

His brother wondered, “How long was it until he told you he was Green Arrow?”

Bruce said, “The more pertinent question is, when was it that he revealed our identities to you?”

Their blond friend winced, “She had me pegged by the second meeting, but I didn’t tell her about you two until we were coming to Gotham.”

He wondered if they’d made the trip especially to meet them or they had other business in his and his brother’s city. “What made you come to Gotham…?”

Dinah revealed, “I was born here, began my training here.”

His brother asked interestedly, “Trained by whom?”

The tough blonde smirked and said wryly, “I could tell you but he’d box my ears.”

Clark and Bruce met each other’s gazes, understanding passing between them. Bruce smiled knowingly, and asked, “How is Ted Grant?”

Dinah’s eyes widened. “He never told me he taught the Bastions…”

Clark shrugged, “Art of fighting 101.” He goaded silkily, “You want to show me what you've got.”

The blonde squinted at him, “I thought knights were supposed to be chivalrous. You’ve got a big mouth.”

His brother licked his lips tauntingly. 

~C~

Bruce and Ollie had gone to tell Dad to postpone the drinks, and request dinner for their guests. They’d decided to adjourn to the gymnasium afterwards, so Clark showed Dinah to a room to change clothes and then Clark headed to his bedroom. After stripping down and changing into some sweatpants and a t-shirt, he found Dinah on the landing waiting for him. He took in her form fitting outfit. It consisted of a tiny black t-shirt and gold shiny soccer shorts, she also wore heels. He licked his lips, and uttered, “A little over dressed for a sparring session, but I love the outfit.”

The blonde knockout revealed, “I train in my heels, that way I know my limitations on the street.”

He nodded along, “You wear high heels to fight crime?”

Sassily she replied, “You should see the rest of my outfit.”

He licked his lips, “I’d love to.” 

Then he led her down the stairs to the gymnasium. They entered to find Bruce and Ollie there waiting to see the exhibition. The Black Canary gazed around their fully functional gymnasium, “Wow this is a little different to Ted’s gym.”

Bruce chuckled, “Ted was a little in awe himself.”

With surprise, she turned and asked, “You got him to come to you?”

Clark laughed, and then grasped the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it off over his head. He said, “We’re very good at getting what we want.”

He tossed his t-shirt, and he watched closely as Dinah’s eyes swept his naked torso. He smiled provokingly, “Let’s see what he taught you.”

They circled each other, eyes keen and assessing. From the side line, Ollie cheered for Dinah. Clark smirked, and feinted a lunge at her. Immediately she went into a roundhouse kick, he moved swiftly, caught her halfway around, and pulled her back against his chest. He goaded in her ear, “Gotta be smarter than that.”

He felt her body heave and tense, and she jerked her head back, and she kicked back at the same time, and threw him off-balance. He stumbled but didn’t go completely down. They locked gazes and circled each other again. Ollie called encouragement again. He saw a slight tension in her eye in response. Clark knew there were more than just moves that could win a fight. He smirked, and murmured, “It looks like your 'friend' wants you to win.”

It got the desired effect, and she lashed out and punched him in the face. Clark chuckled, “Feisty I like it.”

The Black Canary attacked again.

They spent the next few minutes, pressing forward, retreating, taking each other to the mat, and releasing to start all over again. Until they were both breathing heavy, and sweat pearled on their foreheads. They gazed at each other eyes bright with exertion and admiration of each other’s technique. Then Clark called over to Bruce and Ollie saying cheekily, “You’re right, she does have potential.”

Ollie looked like he didn’t know how to take the comment, but Bruce who knew him so well, rolled his eyes at him. 

With the distraction, suddenly, Clark was taken off his feet one more time, and landed on the mat flat on his back. Dinah stood over him with confidence and a cocked hip. Clark grinned up at her with approval. She stared down at him, and then he saw a small smile touch her lips.

 

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE: Tandem 10/10  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 3,567  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce continue entertaining their guests and then there’s a tension filled confrontation.

~C~

Obviously proud, Ollie said, “You two look like you could do with something to drink.”

Dinah turned and smiled at her friend, “That would be great thanks; I’m going to get changed.”

As Ollie left the gymnasium and went to the kitchen to fulfil her wish. Bruce said, “I’m going to check something on the computer, I won’t be long.”

He knew his crime-fighting partner wanted to see how his search was coming on their case.

The blonde siren returned her gaze to him, and then offered her hand. He pursed his lips, and took it and hauled himself up off the mat. Clark gazed down at her, and said sincerely, “You’re really special, your friend was right.”

A breath hissed through her teeth, and she demanded, “Will you stop doing that, it’s bad enough that he said it never mind you keep going on.”

He reached out and caressed her cheek, and said earnestly, “I didn’t mean anything by it, just then.”

At his touch, she turned her back to him. He sidled in behind her, and murmured, “Dinah, he’s crazy if he hasn’t made a move.”

Reflexively, she leaned back into him. “I am flattered; it’s nice to have the attention.”

He let his hand slowly slide around her slim waist, “Baby, you had it from the moment I saw you.”

Her ass nestled back against his groin, and she asked over his shoulder, “Someone like you, you must have someone in your bed.”

He swallowed hard, and confessed, “Many but not…” he caressed up her body, and his hand covered a breast that was straining her damp t-shirt.

Dinah groaned softly, “But not…”

He couldn’t tell her, he couldn’t tell anyone. Instead, he kissed her ear, her cheek, “I have to distract myself, with pleasures where I find them.” he slid the other hand around her waist, his fingers traced the hem of her gold soccer shorts, and then he slid them underneath, and pressed one finger into her warm velvet. “Shit yes.” she sighed. 

With masculine pride, his hand slipped away. She craned her neck up, and her pretty eyes opened, and returned to him. He held her gaze as he sucked her sweetness off his finger. She whimpered at the sight, one arm curled up around, and grasped his head and brought him down to her, and she kissed him heatedly. She whispered, “We shouldn’t be doing this.” 

He moaned into her mouth, and slipped his hand back into her shorts. She whimpered, “God yes.”

“Yes.” he echoed as his thumb worked against her clit as his fingers delved inside. He watched as she tossed her head back against his shoulder, and writhed and moaned, and bit her lip as she tightened around his fingers and wetness covered them. She lolled back against his chest until she stopped twitching. Still holding her in his arms, Clark pulled his fingers away, and sucked them clean.

~B~

His brother’s head jerked up as the other two men re-entered the gymnasium. Bruce saw Dinah’s flushed sated face as she was embraced from behind by Clark. Bruce winced at his brother’s actions and grumbled, “Idiot.”

Oliver stared wide-eyed at what was before him, the bottles of water he was carrying slipped from his grasp. He only saw them in an intimate embrace, not realising everything but it was enough to piss him off. Dinah looked bashful and unsteady as she tried to gain her equilibrium on her own. She swayed, and Clark steadied her. Just that action was too much for Green Arrow, he launched himself at Clark. “You bastard.”

They went down onto the floor in a struggle. In his anger, Ollie emerged on top, and punched Clark in the face, “You’re my friend, how could you!” he demanded.

Despite the situation, Clark laughed, “I thought you two were just friends.”

He got another punch for that comment, and Bruce shook his head at Clark’s provoking the jealous man. Indignant of the second shot to the face, Clark flipped them over and glared down at their friend. Bruce was on the cusp of stopping the fight, knowing it was hard to stop Clark once he got in that mode. 

But instead, Clark leered down at him boldly, “You know me Ollie, I was only having a taste. Do you want one?”

Then Clark made his move, he lunged down, and he kissed their blond friend. Bruce was shocked into stillness. Dinah gasped in surprise. Ollie struggled for a second, and then his mouth seemed to relax for a second or two and Clark deepened the kiss. There was a low hum between them but then suddenly Ollie made a disgruntled noise, and then he tried to push Clark away. There was a moment as if Clark wasn’t going to release him.

Bruce came forward and grasped his brother’s shoulder to pull him away; instinctively Clark reacted and lashed out. It took them both over. Then Bruce and Clark were struggling against each other, but finally Bruce got the upper hand and pinned his brother down under him. 

Clark glowered up at him reproachfully.

Now Bruce was just as pissed off as his brother was, and he glared down at him. “What the fuck are you doing Clark? We don’t piss on our friends.”

“I wasn’t pissing I was kissing.” Clark sneered.

“But why… why Clark?” he asked irately.

Defiantly, Clark replied, “Why not…?”

His brother had always liked his pleasures, they both did, but he wasn’t cruel, or selfish. Bruce frowned down at him trying to understand this attitude. Then he remembered accusing him of wanting to date other men, and then he remembered something Clark had said days ago, about how life was for living. Bruce gazed down and asked, “Is this about you almost dying?”

Clark swallowed hard, and Bruce saw it in his eyes. In response, he relaxed his body, and as he settled, he realised his position straddling his brother, and then he felt his brother’s erection. Bruce shivered in reaction, his nostrils flared and he met his brother's gaze again. He saw Clark’s expressive eyes turn from defiance to something that looked like fear. Clark whispered fragilely, “Get off me.”

Bruce took a shuddery breath; he didn't want to, and had to force himself to unpin him and let him up.

His brother scrambled up, and he paced like a tiger in a cage. Then his gaze found their two guests watching on. He straightened his shoulders and said clearly, “I’m sorry.” 

Dinah uttered, “It wasn’t just you.”

Ollie who was standing at her side now, gazed at Clark with his brow creased, he asked, “You almost died, Clark?” 

Clark tensed his jaw and then admitted softly, “Yeah last week.”

He knew neither of them wanted to reveal the discovery of Clark’s origin, seeing as though Clark didn’t want to embrace that heritage. So in accordance, Bruce revealed simply, “He was poisoned. It shook us up a little.” 

That information seemed to quell Ollie’s anger, he shook his head with exasperation, “I think you need to be shaken some more, shake some sense into you.”

His brother’s gaze found his and he knew Clark wasn’t going to be defensive, and he also knew they weren’t going to talk about what Bruce had seen in Clark’s eyes either. His brother walked over to his discarded t-shirt and slipped it on. Bruce suggested, “Let’s go and get ready for dinner.”

They all moved towards the door, and Dinah said, “I really have to get changed.”

Bruce invited, “We have a mission tonight, how about you two come along and help.”

His brother’s gaze darted to his, he knew they didn’t team up with others often, but he felt they needed a little distance between them tonight. Clark’s eyes narrowed at him, and then his brother commented, “Yeah I’d like to see the Black Canary in all her glory.”

Bruce tensed his jaw at his brother’s provocative attitude. It was as if he was trying to upset him on purpose. Their guests both nodded affirmatively to the suggestion.

As Dinah headed for the staircase, Ollie watched her go up. Then Clark murmured to Ollie, “That’s what she tastes like, and that’s what I kiss like. Oh there’s a whole world of opportunities now huh?”

Ollie glared at Clark, and then all of a sudden Ollie laughed incredulously, “Wow, you’ve really got a death wish huh?”

Clark shook his head and said earnestly, “No, Ollie I just think it’s you who needs some sense shaken into him. Let yourself have what you both want.” 

~C~

Later in the early hours of the morning, after they had returned from their mission, and everyone had retired for the night, he entered his brother’s bedroom quietly. He saw the beloved figure sleeping under the covers. The moonlight lit the room just enough to see grayscale details like Bruce’s eyelids closed, and his mouth open a touch as he slept soundly. Clark inhaled and then exhaled. This was crazy, and wrong and crazy… Damn he didn’t know what he was doing, but he felt he had no choice in the matter. 

He thought of everything that had happened since he’d gotten sick, almost died and then saved by Clark Kent. He felt his tender knuckles, the result of his fists flying at those bad guys tonight and then he fingered the blue meteorite on his ring. 

He thought about the father who would do anything for the power to save his loved ones. Clark knew that his body contained the powers that so many people in the world would wish for, but he also knew that with those superpowers he wouldn’t have been free to teach that scum tonight a lesson, he would’ve had to hold back, and protect the gang from himself. 

He didn’t want to have to do that. 

He didn’t want to reset his boundaries and muffle his own sense of justice.

He didn’t want anything coming between him and his brother. 

They’d let off some steam tonight, but the tension between them was still there in the background. Maybe it had always been there, maybe meeting Clark Kent and his Bruce, had only shined a light on it.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, and he reached out and caressed his brother’s cheek, soft and young in his sleep. He was so lovely. He’d heard everyone say as they were growing up that they were a matched pair. Nobody outside these walls knew that they weren’t blood brothers. Society had said they were cute as children, and pretty as older teenagers, now they used words like gorgeous and sexy. It didn’t matter because their love was beyond superficial looks, it was a bond, and he wouldn’t let anyone break it. 

His fingertips brushed Bruce’s lips. 

But what if it was one of them that finally broke it, could they survive it?

His brother’s behaviour towards him was getting bolder, as Clark’s anxiety was getting stronger. Both were reactions to this thing that was bubbling under the surface.

Clark’s hand trailed down, over his brother’s naked chest and pressed his palm over his brother’s heart. He could feel it beating strong and steady. He leaned over, and he kissed the centre of his chest. 

Bats flew around inside his own chest, and he let out a shaky breath. 

Then there was a gasp, and he lifted up, and turned his head and looked at Bruce’s face. His brother’s body was stock still with shock but his eyes were wide, and he took quick breaths. 

There were no words.

Finally, Bruce asked nervously, “What are you doing Bambi?”

He blinked slowly. He whispered, “Do you remember the night we spent with Dick, Honey Bee?” at Bruce’s slow nod, Clark nodded too, “We… we did a lot of things that night, exciting, new and pleasurable things. But those things aren’t what I remember most about that night.”

He saw Bruce’s breath quicken again, and he saw the shadow of secrets cross his face, he looked like he was trying to hide something from him. Then Bruce uttered, “I can’t think what…”

Undeterred, Clark nodded, and admitted, “Despite what we had just done, what I remember most is lying naked with you afterwards. I remember you kissing me.”

Bruce shrugged, “Just a peck on your face, just a silly…”

“It felt too intimate for that….” he stated softly.

In turmoil, Bruce pleaded, “Why are you talking about this?”

He met his gaze through the sparse light and confessed to the man who knew him like no other. “I’m not oblivious you know, I know what you were feeling, because I feel it between us too.”

His brother lifted up and sat up against the headboard. He smiled nervously, “Are we really finally going to talk about it?”

Clark said seriously, “I don’t think we have a choice, it’s been getting harder to ignore and I don’t want it to destroy us.”

“Clark, never.” His brother was adamant.

He reached out and caressed Bruce’s face with his thumb. I think maybe we should try it, and maybe we could get it out of our system.”

“It…?” Bruce asked.

For the first time in his life, Clark Wayne felt shy. He shook his head, and he smiled bashfully, “Maybe we should kiss.”

The bravest man that he knew prayed, “Oh god.”

Clark shrugged, “At least then we’ll know, it might not even be as good as we think.”

His brother reminded him, “We saw them too, our doppelgangers, we saw them kiss each other… it looked really great, Clark.”

He sucked in a breath, “I know, but we’re not them. I didn’t want to know how they met or how they fell in love or anything about it because it was like a kick in the teeth knowing that they had that together and we can’t.”

Bruce replied yearningly, “You say we can’t, so why do you want to kiss me, what’s the point if we can’t have that, Clark?”

He winced, “I don’t know, Bruce, I don’t know anything anymore.”

Seeing his misgivings, his brother moved fast, until his mouth was a breath away from Clark’s. He breathed against his lips, “Kiss me, just once, please.”

Clark swallowed hard seeing his brother’s desperation, and with his whole body trembling, he brushed his lips against his brother’s. Bruce sighed, “Oh god Clark.” and then slid their lips together. Clark gasped, and instinctively his tongue swiped across the seam of his brother’s lips. Bruce groaned and opened his mouth. 

In surprise and fear, they were still, their mouths open, their lips touching, breathing into each other’s mouth. 

Then of their own accord, Clark’s hands found Bruce’s head, and he pushed his tongue inside Bruce’s forbidden mouth. He moaned at the feel and taste of him. 

Bruce whined, and then needy and fierce he deepened the kiss. 

It was so wrong, but it was good and it was better than anyone else before.

They broke the kiss, panting and staring at each other with awe and desire. On impulse, Clark grasped his brother again and took his mouth and Bruce cupped Clark’s head and held on. 

Their lips locked together fervently, until the kiss mellowed, and they drew away slowly, with mirroring smiles twitching on their lips. 

The world hadn’t ended.

Then Bruce said, “I guess you’re as good as you always claimed to be.”

Clark stared at him mutely, and then Bruce’s eyebrow rose tauntingly, and Clark laughed, “Oh shut up.” and then Bruce joined in the laughter.

Their laughter eased until they were quiet together. Then Clark bowed his head, and sighed. “What are we going to do now, Honey Bee?”

His brother smiled affectionately, “What do you want to do Bambi?”

Thoughtfully, Clark Wayne glanced up and met his brother’s gaze. 

His brother swallowed hard seeing the look in his eyes, and then Bruce shuffled over in bed, and then lifted the sheet invitingly. Clark’s chest heaved and he looked from the space his brother had made in his bed for him, to the bedroom door, and back again. He remembered telling Ollie to take what he wanted. Before he could doubt himself, he stood up, his hands went to the hem of his t-shirt, and he pulled it off over his head. He dropped it on the floor and then his fingers went to unfasten his pants. 

Seeing his intentions, Bruce moved under the sheets and a moment later, his boxer shorts were in his hand and he tossed them on the floor with Clark’s clothes. Clark smiled at Bruce’s eagerness, and then dropped his own shorts and naked, he climbed into his brother’s bed.

As he settled, their gazes met. It wasn’t the first time they’d been naked on a bed together but it was the first time they didn’t have to pretend that the person between them was the main focus of their desire. Clark reached out and caressed his brother’s cheek, and Clark saw all the emotions that he’d always seen in Bruce’s eyes, emotions that he hadn’t allowed himself to acknowledge. Clark leaned in and he kissed the most important person in his life. 

The kiss was tender and intense, and his brother’s fingers threaded into Clark’s hair. Then Bruce was moving over him, his naked muscled body straddling him. The kiss ended and Bruce gazed down into his eyes, their position like it was earlier when Bruce had felt his desire in the gym. But instead of telling him to get off him, Clark smiled slowly at him. 

Bruce’s chest heaved, then suddenly, he bowed his head and he kissed Clark’s throat, and then he kissed his way down to his nipples. As Bruce sucked them, Clark moaned and cupped the back of Bruce’s head. He uttered, “God, that’s good.”

His brother released his nipple, and looked up and met his eyes and leered. Then holding his gaze, Bruce mouthed his chest, then moving down, his abs, down to his belly, when his hot breath glanced over his Clark’s cock, it flexed and Clark gasped with forbidden lust. Seeing his head down there, his mouth so close to him, made him feel bewildered and needy at the same time. Bruce smiled knowingly and then he covered the head of his cock with his mouth. Clark’s eyes rolled back, and his hand tightened in Bruce’s dark hair. 

Bruce groaned around him, and with enthusiasm, he began sucking and licking his cock. Clark knew Bruce hadn’t done this before, but it didn’t matter. He whined, “Damn it Bruce, you feel incredible.”

At his praise, Bruce whimpered around him, and then stuck his hand down between his body and the bed, and began stroking his own cock. Bruce continued to pleasure him for a while, and then he pulled off his aching cock gasping. He met his gaze with panting lips, and then he began crawling up the bed until he was straddling Clark’s chest. 

Clark’s nostrils flared. He remembered choosing not to give that pleasure to Dick. He looked up into Bruce’s intense eyes. He inhaled and then holding his gaze, he opened his mouth for his brother. Bruce guided his aroused length to him, and tentatively Clark ran his tongue around the glans. Bruce mewed softly in reaction. With meaning shining in his eyes, Clark closed his lips around Bruce’s cock. He felt the heavy flesh in his mouth for the first, and he groaned, and he was certain he was going to enjoy sucking his cock. He grasped his brother’s hips and pulled him into his mouth fully. Bruce cried, “Oh fuck, Bambi.” 

He smiled around him with lust, affection, and amusement.

Ardently, Bruce began thrusting into his mouth, but just as Clark finally got used the technique, Bruce gasped and pulled out, “I can’t, shit I’m going to come already.”

It was a serious thing that they were doing but with wet lips, Clark laughed reflexively, “Honey Bee, I know you’ve got more stamina than that.”

Bruce lunged down and kissed his laughing mouth, and he grumbled, “I’ve wanted you too long.”

He grasped him, and he rolled them over on the bed. Bruce gazed up at him in surprise. Laying over him, hard body to hard body, he caressed his brother’s face affectionately. “I like to watch you come. So come, it doesn’t matter, we don’t have to do everything all at once.”

His brother’s thighs instinctively cradled him between them, and he stared up at him, and asked in awe, “I thought this might be the only time you let…”

Clark shook his head slowly, and said heartfelt, “No, I can’t deny what I want now.”

Bruce’s brow creased with so much feeling. “Me.”

He nodded, “I just don’t know what we’re going to tell Dad.”

His brother's eyes widened, “Oh yeah.”

Clark licked his lips with nerves, “He knows we love each other.”

Protectively, as always, Bruce nodded, “I’ll tell him, I’ll tell him that we’re in love with each other too.” 

He smiled softly, “No, we’ll do it together, as always.”

 

The end


End file.
